


Our Broken Pieces

by Ally_Winchester_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Endverse Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Bonding, Camp Chitaqua (Supernatural), Claiming, Claiming Bites, Croatoan Virus (Supernatural), F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, True Mates, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Winchester_67/pseuds/Ally_Winchester_67
Summary: Dean has been running the refugee camp along side his brother since the Croatoan virus took over. Yes they killed Lucifer but the damage had been done. The world was burning. Trying to save everyone they could, keeping their small community as safe as they could, the two find themselves tied to two omega twins.Both previous hunters had been through hell and back thanks to their biology. Though the walls are safe, Emma Lockland felt broken and damaged thanks to all she had been through. Her sister finding a mate in the Younger Winchester, and Emma drawn to the older. Something pulling the two together. Struggling to let each other in, Emma and Dean try to live the best life they can. But the pair of siblings might have been behind the walls of Camp Chitaqua for too long. The world has changed outside their walls. Peace might be finding its way into the camp, but soon reality will come knocking. Will they survive it? Or will it change their lives forever?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 17





	1. Now or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment so I know if this is trash. I need feedback.

She stood in the kitchen with her brown hair flowing over her shoulders. Dean watched as she moved to the tape he made her. Her hips swayed and flowed to Burnin’ For You by Blue Oyster Colt. Her favorite song and now his too. Her smell filled the cabin and it was sweet. She smelt like bacon and roses, fresh cut grass and autumn rain on the pavement. She hadn’t noticed him yet, but not a moment went by that he didn’t notice her. He drank in the sight of her with her thin blue sundress that fell just long enough to see her curves but wasn’t so short that Dean felt the alpha in him rise. Truth is, he liked it a bit, when people would think how lucky he is to have her. How lucky he must be to get a woman like her on his arm. Even if she was't really his to own. Everyone knew about the two, knew to stay far away. Mark or not they were tethered. He thought back to when he had found her. He remembered the man he was, the anger and bitterness he held. He was a shell until she came along. Her eyes were a piercing color, he was never sure exactly what it was, like iridescent crystals almost. Light, and haunting. Every time they fell on him, it was like a twinge in his chest. She tossed her hair as she pulled the pans off the fire and set them on the table. He glanced at the flesh on her neck, imagining the feeling of his teeth sinking in. Claiming her. But he couldn’t, he vowed to protect her. Omega or not she had the right to choose and she feared all alphas, she feared being claimed. And he would spend his life protecting her, knowing he’d ask nothing in return. As long as she was safe and that smile stayed in place. The rag she held slipped just as she bent to set them down and she yelped with pain. It was like a knife to the heart that yelp. He was beside her in a moment.

“Shit Em.” He held her hand tightly. “Cold water come on.” He pulled her over to the pail sitting in the ice box. She let the cooling sensation run over her hand as she reluctantly sank into his touch. It was intoxicating being around him. For both of them the moment the three foot gap was closed, it was like a drug. And they both fought it harder than anything.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Her voice was small and soft as always. She exuded omega. She was small and thin, barely 5 feet and 100lbs. She spoke seldom around others unless Dean was there, close. Around the small family they created she came out of her shell more, perking up the most when Cas was around. But she was soft and unsure of the world around her.

“Shh it’s okay. A little ice and you’ll be okay.” He paused, seeing she still felt like she had done something wrong. “You really are clumsy though. Always have been. Remember that hunt back in New Mexico?”  
“You mean the shifter?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I thought I saved your bacon.” She smirked, still staring at her hand while his eyes all but bore a hole in the side of her head.  
“Yeah by tripping and falling down the stairs on it.”  
“Hey I bought you time.”  
“That you did little hunter.” He placed a quick kiss on her hand.  
“Not any more.” He could feel her heart sink. 

Since the end began, pharmaceuticals were no longer on the top of the priorities list and modern technology had all but fallen, leaving a few things behind. Omegas weren’t common and they were seen as nothing more but breeding machines, toys for alphas to collect. Her suppressants not only staved off her heats and masked her smell, but in turn they made her stronger. When he met her she was a ray of sunshine she still is, but she was larger, bigger, stronger. She was a confident hunter. No alpha of course but she held her own. With out them, nature took over and she became exactly what nature intended an omega to be.  
“Not the way I see it. You’ve kept this place running by yourself practically.”  
“You’re the leader Dean, you’re the one who runs this place. I tend to the background noise.”  
“I run missions Emma. I teach people to do the dirty work. You, you keep this place on its feet, you look out for everyone. You’ve saved more than I have.”  
“The others don’t see it that way. I’m an omega Dean, the only reason I’m not cast out or dead is because you and Sam made it clear to back off.”

He processed her words. He knew she felt powerless. He knew she wasn’t the same in her eyes, but to him she really was strong. She was strong in a way he never could be. She was kind and warm, wanting to help people. She is what made this place a community. She is what brought these people together. If they didn’t see that then screw them because he did. He saw it every day and it didn’t matter if he couldn’t have her. As long as he lived he would keep her from ever having to be treated like so many omegas are. 

“Screw them.” He said firmly.  
“I think I’m okay now. I’ll finish the food. Is Sam coming tonight?”  
“Yeah. Cas too if thats okay.”  
“Always.” There it was, that smile again. He loved that smile.  
“Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
“It’s almost time. About a two weeks or so. The herbs have been helping but maybe I should…” She trailed off. Her heat was coming which meant danger for her.  
“We have a supply run due soon..”  
“So you’ll be gone gone? Like off the compound?”  
“Not anymore. We’ll set up the panic room for you. I’ll stick Sam and Cas outside, make sure we have shifts. You’ll be safe.”  
“And you?”  
“Other side of the camp. I have some new cabins to finish. I’ll round up the alphas. Keep it quiet and we’ll be far enough that no one will know.”  
“Yeah.” She nodded. “Right.” She stood back up and continued cooking as Sam and Castiel arrived. Cas was toting his newest creation in each hand.

“Making moonshine now are ya?” She laughed.  
“After last time? No. We have been trying to make something for you.” She peered over at him with that smirk Dean loved so much.  
“And that is….”  
“Beer.”  
“You didn’t….”  
“Well not at first. He’s lucky he still has eyebrows. Almost blew the whole camp up.” Sam laughed.  
“Yeah no more of that crap. People thought we were getting bombed.” Dean chuckled  
“That was you?”  
“Unfortunately. And apologies my Fearless Leader. I was naive to the level of flammability I was working with. Luckily I have found he perfect combination and I have to say, I’m drunk off of it.”  
“Well shit I’ll be damned how many this time Cas?” Dean scoffed.  
“Eight so half the amount than the moonshine. I have it bottled to perfection. I tried to recreate your favorite Emma, Blue Moon. I don’t know if it’s exact but you’ll be the first human to try it.” She let out a small laugh and walked over grabbing a bottle.  
“Hey whoa whoa, first human? Cas is that really a good idea?” Dean stood, placing his palm on the bottle.  
“Shh he wouldn’t hurt me.” She said stoking his arm for a second. She took a swig and her eyes went wide. She let out a small cough with a giggle leaning back on the edge of the sofa.  
“Well… it’s strong, but it’s good. You got real close Cas, closer than I expected. Thank you!” She floated over to him, her white tennis shoes sliding across the wood. She placed a kiss on his cheek and returned to finishing the food. Dean had tensed as she placed her lips on his scruff, feeling the alpha within him growl, but he kept it to himself. She wasn’t his property after all. She was free. And he wanted her to live that way. He knew Cas was a dear friend, not a lover. But he felt the pull. True mate. Stronger than soul mates. He’d respect her space and her boundaries but there was no denying that she was his and he was irrevocably hers. 

She made a beef stew with potatoes and carrots she had grown herself in the garden in-between Dean and Sam’s cabins. She had worked for a long time to get it ready determined to do as much as she could by herself. It was a labor of love and she wanted it to be all hers. But Dean swooped in for some heavy lifting as when she was working in it, he was often not far away, standing watch as he sipped the newest form of homemade booze Cas had concocted. There wasn’t much to keep her safe from on the compound. Sam and Dean were the only alphas that mattered. Jep, Yeager, Marcus, Tony, Luke and Tim were the other alpha’s out of a community of nearly 100 people, but their size, their knowledge their experience with fighting a war like this paled in comparison to what Sam and Dean just… were. They towered over the rest of them, they were always the first to jump in. They could lead with ease and were the best at what they did. They were put in charge naturally. Didn’t matter who they were, beta’s or alphas. They were happy to follow them. 

Emma wasn’t the only omega in the camp. But it was still a risk. For reasons he didn’t know, her heats were worse. They were stronger, harsher on her. Took more of a toll which meant she was that much more enticing to the alphas. Sometimes an alpha would go into rut and nature would take over. And she was not only living with an extra dose of omega for some reason, but she was unmarked, unmated, and unclaimed. She was a target everywhere but at Deans side. So he glued himself to her, hiding in the shadows if he had to. He knew what could happen to her. He had seen it before. Sam’s mate had almost lost her life because she waited. It was Sam’s choice. Thankfully he got there in time to save her. But it was a close call that rocked their world.

“Where is Lucy tonight?”  
“She’ll be here soon. She needed to go see Lorna for some herbs.”  
“Good. I made her favorite.”  
“Pie?” Dean perked up, almost shouting.  
“Shh… yes Dean, pie.”  
“Oh my god.”  
“Calm down Dean it’s just pie.” Sam chuckled.  
“Just Pie!?!” Dean shouted, jaw slacked. Emma leaned into Sam.  
“You’re asking for trouble aren’t you?” She whispered.  
“Shh lemme see how far I can push him tonight.” He whispered back with a laugh.  
“Sam do you know the things I would do to get a pie? Do you know how long its been since I have even had pie? Do you know the worst thing about the friggin apocalypse is!?! No goddamn pie! I mean supply list run down? I’d pick pie before I’d pick toilet paper!”  
“Easy.” She giggled so low no one could hear it. Except for him. She knew it too. He was the farthest from her, but somehow he could always hear her when she spoke to him.  
“I made blueberry. Lucy’s favorite.” She said with a big smile.  
“You are something else.” They shared a look for a moment that a blind man could tell was more than pie. Just as Sam was about to do what he does best and interrupt the moment, Lucy walked in the door.  
“Hey Emma sorry I’m late. Got caught up with Lorna.”  
“Oh trust me. I went down for herbs the other day and got stuck there for an hour. Never got the herbs either.” The two laughed. Lucy pulled her in for a tight squeeze before turning to Sam.  
“And you. How many times do I have to tell you to hang up your socks or you won’t have any! They are moldy Sam.” He scratched his scruff as she looked at him with a look a husband could only give a wife.  
“Sorry honey.”  
“Well I’m not the one who has to wear nasty socks big guy. Thats on you.” Sam pulled her in for a tight kiss as Dean and Emma shared a amused glance at the two.  
“Whoa there, you guys sound like an old married couple and the wedding isn’t till the weekend.” 

Sam had asked Lucy to marry him so many times we all lost count. She said no every single time. Emma couldn’t blame her. It was the end of the world, they lived together, Sam had claimed her and they really were true mates. There was no legal system or paper work to file. No one could have fancy weddings when living in the middle of a militia compound. But Sam wanted it. He wanted to have her in every way and she gave in finally. She said yes the night the alphas came for her. She had been out on a raid with the boys, and was separated. Two outsiders had found her. Alphas. Two more showed up. They tried to claim her, to take her. They all went into rut and if they hadn’t been busy fighting each other, Sam wouldn’t have been there in time. He picked her up after his team shot the alphas, bruised and beaten in his arms. Before he could speak she just kept saying yes. He didn’t understand at first. But when she woke up the next day Sam had a simple gold band with a small ruby sitting inside it on her left ring finger. They waited till she was healed, till they could fall into a routine again. But they couldn’t have been more made for each other. Emma was happy to see her sister so happy, so protected, so safe. But she had her own scars to bear and she wasn’t as resilient as her twin. Lucy was always spunkier than Emma was, even before the world began to burn. Lucy didn’t need the suppressants to veer from a typical omega. Emma did. 

“Are you ready?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah. I am.”  
“Better be. Took you long enough to say yes.” Cas joked.  
“Yeah teetering on the brink of death can really make a girl change her mind on matrimony.” Emma winced, Dean felt it like a ping in his chest. He moved to help her, making it seem like he was headed over for pie as the others conversed.  
“Hey, what?”  
“Nothing.” She tried to brush him off, avoiding eye contact and faking the worst fake smile.  
“Em. I know you. It’s something.” She sighed realizing she couldn’t lie to him.  
“Its just… she’s… she’s so coy with it all. What happened to her, what I-“ She tensed up. “I don’t like when she makes light of it.”  
“Hey. She’s healed. You two are safe here. What happened to her… and you… it’s over. Never again you hear me?” A twinge of alpha was in his voice as he reassured her. Not enough to make her agree with him against her own will, but enough to calm her. He grabbed her hand away from onlookers giving it a loving sneeze before he slipped away to grab another beer. 

“Whose up for cards?” Sam asked after the beer Cas made began flowing.  
“Oh trying to win back some dignity are we?” Dean snickered.  
“Hey it was a fluke. I’m always better at cards than you are, Cas got me drunk is all.” Sam defended himself.  
“I didn’t think any of you three could get drunk anymore. Isn’t it like taking a vitamin for you?” Lucy laughed. Emma giggled to herself as she prepared plates and set them out for everyone. She had been nursing a beer all night and when it finally got to the bottom, she spoke up.

“Cas would you mind if I had another?” She asked timidly.  
“Whoa whoa whoa, two beers in a night? Emilia Rose Lockland who the hell are you?” Lucy laughed.  
“What can I say he did a good job.” They laughed as Cas opened another for her.  
“You made dinner, only fair.”  
“Made desert too. Blueberry pie.” Lucy was clearly excited as she jumped up to help her.  
“You’re my favorite sister!”  
“Yeah yeah you always say that.” She laughed passing plates down the table with Lucy’s help for everyone but Dean.  
“Hey what about me?”  
“You… you come here. You aren’t getting blueberry.” He shot her a perplexed look as he waltzed over to the island. “I know things have been crazy lately, so I made you something special.” She pulled a cherry pie out from under the cloth. He almost went weak in the knees.  
“For all that is good and holy in this world.” His jaw was wide open.  
“I assume you like it?”  
“You are something else.” He wanted to pull her in for a hug, hell he wanted to kiss her right then and there, throw her on the counter and show her how much he loved her. But he knew, he knew that wasn’t the way. She could see him physically holding himself back. Part of it scared her, and part of it reassured her that he was truly the man she loved. The man that she would do anything for. She wished she could show him, let him know how much she loved him. But she couldn’t. Not yet, maybe not ever. Instead she wrapped her arms around Dean’s waist and smiled as he returned it. 

“Thank you.” He whispered as he placed a peck on her head. His low rough voice radiating through her. She pulled back to find his eyes, placing a hand on his cheek and bringing her lips to his overgrown fuzz.  
“You deserve it. Go. Devour it.” She said, him slowly placing a kiss on her hand. 

He flashed her a smile then grabbed the pie. He looked like a kid in a candy store. She loved the way certain things would light his face up. How pie could shed years off his face. In those moments she saw the weight lifting off of his shoulders for a moment. And those were the moments she lived for. If she could spend the rest of her life doing just that, then she could live her life, full.

“Hey.” Lucy whispered.  
“Hi.” Emma replied with a look of confusion.  
“So….”  
“What? God you smell like brewery Luce.” She said waving a hand in front of her face.  
“So two beers in a night and you kiss Dean with a room full of, well… us?”  
“And?”  
“Who the hell are you and what have you done with my sister?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Yes you do! Did that stick finally come out of your ass?”  
“Jesus Lucy really?”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I know its been hard. I’m just excited you’re… you know. Kissing Dean.”  
“On the cheek. Because I made him some pie. That’s all.”  
“Oh my god I love you and I am here for you good times and bad but Em when you are ready to finally take a chance in life gimme a call. But let me remind you that that chance… has feelings too. He is a person and what you’re doing, it’s killing him.” 

And with that she was off. Emma knew what Lucy meant no matter how badly it hurt. She loved Dean, and he loved her. She was trying. She was making an effort. She knew they were meant to be together from the moment she met him but in her head it wasn’t that simple. She was never supposed to be in this position. With the pain she had been through, the trauma she endured. She thought she couldn’t truly love Dean the way he deserved. But Lucy was right. It wasn’t fair to him. He would do anything for her and a part of her selfishly knew that. That no matter what she could keep him at a safe distance indefinitely while any other alpha would have just taken her and another beta would have left her by now. Dean felt the change, the pain she felt in her heart. She needed to make a choice, no matter how difficult. And for her? There was really only one clear option. Sure it terrified her, but she knew it had to be done. 

She took a thick gulp of her beer and returned to the table ready for a good night. They played cards through out the night and drank. Laughing at old stories that quickly turned into memories of the times before the virus took over. They recounted tails of battles and hunts good bad and ugly. They spoke of the people they had lost since this whole mess began and soon Cas was stumbling, Lucy was singing and Sam was laughing way too hard at every little thing. 

“Okay Jack Sparrow. Lets get you home.”  
“Thats Captain Jack Sparrow to YOU ssir.” Lucy yelled.  
“I thought it was going to be Winchester?” Sam joked lifting her off his lap and to her unstable feet.  
“Soon my love. Oh so soon.” She smiled lovingly before her head snapped to Emma sitting at the end of the table. “Emma my dress! Do you have it… oh my god it’s not here is it?!”  
“Hey calm down. It’s almost done, it’s hidden and safe. I have it under control.”  
“Thank,” hiccup, “God for my maid of horror.”  
“Honor honey. Made of Honor.”“Is it white?” She tried to whispered, but everyone heard. Emma nodded. “Imagine that. Me. Wearing white. Like I’m some kind of virgin bride!” She let out a snort, “Not with this one around no sir!” She laughed. Sam was now noticeably sobered up.  
“Oh my god. On that note, thank you for dinner we need to get this one home.”  
“Ooohhh Mr. Winchester I couldn’t possibly… I am betrothed!”  
“And a cold shower.” They left in each others arms as Dean, Cas, and I laughed at the sight.  
“Those two are made for each other.” Cas smiled.  
“Poor Sam stuck with my sister for… well ever.”  
“She is a handful isn’t she?” Cas joked.  
“Yeah. She is.”  
“I never believed in true mates until I saw them.” Cas said with such sincerity. “Maybe you humans can really find peace in this broken world.” He shot Emma knowing look. He knew they were true mates while they only guessed, hoped even. Cas knew.  
“Thank you for dinner Em.” Dean said breaking the tension.  
“Yes Emilia, thank you. It was great. Are all those from your garden?”  
“Yeah. Most of it anyways. Stole a few herbs from Lucy.”  
“Well if you wanna grab a few herbs from me I always have them with me.” He smiled pulling out a joint. She shook her head.  
“No Castiel that is all you tonight.” And with that he was off. They lingered there for a moment staring straight ahead. They hadn’t realized how close they had moved together during the night. Something that often subconsciously happened. She examined the chairs. Cas’s had been sitting on the side of the table with an empty chair next to him. Sam at the other head of the table and Lucy’s chair was in-between the brothers… when she was in the chair that is rather than Sam’s lap. But her an Dean had moved to the corner that separated them unknowingly. Just mer inches away all night. Dean stood to collect the tin plates and empty bottles. The two of them left in the silence. This was it. Now or never she told herself.


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let there be smut **Cue off key Kazoo noises**

“Dean?” The moment her soft sounds reached his ears he was turned around in full attention. He could hear the worry in her voice.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I- can we just-“ He let her work through her stumbled words. She wasn’t drunk no, but she was buzzed and this wasn’t easy to communicate. She barely knew what she wanted to say.  
“I need to tell you some… things.”  
“Okay… what kind of things.” He was beside her now, but her eyes stayed glued to the floor.  
“I haven’t been fair… to you. And I need you to understand… I owe you an explanation.”  
“Em… wait how have you been unfair?”  
“Just… hear me please.” He knew he needed to let her work through this. “I know you feel this. We both do. And I’ve been selfish. I’ve been so wrapped up in my own… things, that I forget sometimes to think about you. Dean I- what Lucy went through. It was horrible. But she is strong. She moved on. She let Sam help her. But me… I have barely tried.”  
“Thats not true Em and you know it. You try every day.”  
“Not hard enough. And at what cost? You deserve to know.”  
“I don’t want to.” He said low.  
“I do. I want to tell you. I don’t want to talk about it but I do want to tell someone. I’ve never spoken about it. Lucy knows because she was there. But what I’m doing… it’s not working. And I see what it does to you.”  
“You don’t need to worry about me.”  
“I do. Every day. Every moment you step off this camp I am worried that you won’t come home. I don’t want to waste time. I’ve wasted enough. I need you to understand why.”  
“Okay.” He whispered. He was terrified. He could sense her heart leaping out of her chest and his followed suit. 

“Lucy. She was born an Omega. In my family every single girl was. Every boy was eventually an alpha. But me… I was different. I was born different… he thought I was going to be beta, said it was a mistake. My family… my father. He wanted, said he needed me an omega. That it was a mistake.”  
“He… he didn’t try to claim-“  
“His family always did with the youngest girls. Lucy was going to be sold off… I was going to be his.” He looked disgusted as she spoke but to her it was common place. “Dean it was legal in Georgia. Omegas, we’re tools, toys. We have a purpose and it is to serve the alphas which every way they see fit.”  
“No thats not true!” He hated hearing her talk like this. The mistreatment of Omegas was something he could never sit back on.

“Well it was where I was raised. If we weren’t claimed we were sold to other alphas. What wasn’t legal was what he did to me when he found out. Theres something you can do to a beta the first month they present. It’s called…” She trailed off. 

“Breaking.” He was in shock. He had heard whispers of alpha’s breaking their daughters so they could create a haram of omegas to use as they pleased. It was taboo, highly illegal, but in some places… it happened. They had more omegas than alphas and needed to create, populate. It was cruel and sadistic. It involved torture and a level of pain most can’t withstand. It’s why it was banned. Outlawed. 90% of the time it ended in a slow horrific death.

“It took him longer than he thought. Two years of it. Non stop. But he did it. He was going to wait till my first heat when the Croatoan took over. But I was omega. I just presented late. It messed me up. All those years of him… him doing what he did… forcing heats on me… changing me when I was already who he wanted me to be… I… I…” She was in tears sobbing. With out thinking he grabbed the back of her neck and she crashed into his chest. He panicked realizing how rough he was, how unexpected it had been, but she curled into him. Grabbing his shirt, nearly falling to her knees. 

“Shhhh Em I’m here.”  
“Thats why. I see it every day and night, every movement thats made, it comes rushing back. The worst part is, I never felt right how I was. I never felt at home in my skin till he did this. I don’t know if it’s an effect or what. But I didn’t want to be your burden. I don’t want you to have to stand by a broken mega, in every sense of the word.”

“Stop that. Now. That word… it’s not right. It’s not true. I’m not standing by you because you’re an omega Em. I care about you. I don’t care what you are or what you’re supposed to be. I don’t care what he’s done to you. I don’t give a shit if you have purple skin and a thousand toes. I’m here because of your heart. Because I can’t imagine loving anyone else. I love you because no matter who or what comes into our lives, no matter what you give in return, I will always be where you tell me to be.”

“Why?”

“Because. You think you are damaged? Em I went to hell for 40 years. I was so many dark corrupted things. I had known nothing but pain my entire life. The second you walked in you washed all of that away just by being near me. What he did isn’t going to change how I see you.”

“I don’t deserve you.” She sobbed.  
“And I’ve been saying the same thing to myself all these years, but Em maybe it’s not about what we deserve, maybe it’s about what we want. For once its what we want. Emma I will follow your lead. I will do what ever you ask. Always.”

She was still for a moment, taking in his words. She had no idea she could love someone this much. She was done running, hiding, giving her fathers actions power. It was time for her and Dean to just be. She looked up to him, his arms still cradling her. His face was so perfect in the dim light of the candles. She could barely see him but his green eyes shown like emeralds as the flames flickered across his face. Her hands found his cheek and he leaned into her touch. Slowly, then all at once her lips were on his. Their lips danced together as she leaned into him. He was cautious, letting her set the pace. He pulled away as he sucked in air, foreheads softly colliding. 

“I’m sorry I-“ He stammered. They could feel the change in the air, in their scents. She clutched her side with a groan of pain as she tried to stop from doubling over. He held her upright unaware of the cause.  
“Thats not… you’re not…”  
“In heat.” She replied, working through the pain.  
“Oh my god. Emma I have to go… I don’t-“  
“No you have to stay.” She cried reaching for him as he looked to her, in shock at what she was saying. “I don’t have my herbs I can’t-“ She yelped. “This is the worst… the fastest it’s ever-” Her heat hit her like a brick wall, taking over her body the moment their lips met. Pain soared through her body, her blood began to boil and her body began to tremble. This was nothing like she had felt before and she was out of any herbs to help her through it or mask the scent of omega that was dripping through the air.

“It’s because of me… I can go get Lorna.” He pulled back just far enough out of her reach.  
“Dean no! Please. I just…”  
“Emma don’t…”  
“I don’t need Lorna… I… I… I… need you.”  
“Emma no you don’t, all of this, tonight, this was too much, it was too fast. You can’t think clearly like this.”  
“No Dean I can. I want this. I’ve wanted this. This is the after effect.” She reached out grabbing his collar again and pulling him in.  
“Trust you. Need you.”  
“Emma…”  
“Please……………. Alpha.” She whispered and it sent him over the edge as she nuzzled his neck, her scent washing over him, drugging him making him almost powerless against her pleas.  
“You can’t be sure… you aren’t-“  
“Please alpha… need you… want you. Claim me alpha.” Her voice was still soft, and quiet, just loud enough for the one she was intend with… like a hum on a record. He could feel the alpha in him rising up in his bones. He could feel their connection stronger than ever before.  
“You need to understand that if this happens, I won’t have a choice, I will knot you Em… I will claim you.” He said through gritted teeth as he tried to steady them both.  
“You already have Dean, I was yours from the moment I saw your eyes. I need you. My first, my last, my alpha.” A primal groan came from deep with in. And he pulled her up to her feet with him.  
“No Em… don’t tell me that. You’ve been with no one?”  
“Not even beta.” And with that his lips found hers, slow but firm, holding back as much as he could.  
“I’m the first here?” He asked slipping his hands down her neck to the valley in her chest, her thin dress still draped over her body.  
“Yes.”  
“And here?” His hands moved down her torso circling her hips, sending shivers through her.  
“Yes.”  
“And… here?” She took a sharp breath as his hands cupped her giving her a twinge deep inside. She let out a moan.  
“I promise we are taking this at your speed. The moment you tell me…” His alpha voice was tucked away like a mask was taken off.  
“Need you alpha. Need you to help me. Need your knot, need your mark. Forever alpha please.”  
“Shhhh Omega… I’ll take care of you.” He said, her wishing his hands would rake over her body already, find all the spots she didn’t know she had. 

But he was slow, gentle. Cautious even. He pulled her from the table guiding her body to the bed. The warmth was radiating off her, almost burning his hands as he laid her on the quilts of the tiny bed in the corner of her cabin. Pain was thrumming through her as she laid on the mattress. Dean took a step back, taking a moment soak in his omega. She was beautiful, everything he could have wanted. It broke his heart to see her in pain like this, but the idea of helping her through her heat, claiming her, marking her. Taking her as his omega was something he never thought he’d get to do. Slowly pulling off his shirt he moved over her. Her eyes were closed, her chest heaving as her heat took her over. Stronger than the time one time he had actually seen it hit her. He knew, after everything she had confessed that she needed him. Her heats were strong but this one came on fast. She went from needy and wanting to overheating and suffering in a matter of seconds. Chills racked her body and Dean felt her heat pulling him to his rut. 

“Alpha.” She moaned as his body hung above hers. His hand falling to her cheek. Trying to pull her mind from the pain of her heat and focus her attention on him. Her lidded eyes fluttered opened to his.  
“Shhh omega, I’m here.”  
“I’m… I… it hurts… I want you but I…”  
“Slow. We’ll go slow. I won’t hurt you, I’m gonna help you. Don’t be scared Omega, Alpha has you.” 

He moved his hands down the buttons of her dress as his lips fell to hers. Slowly one by one he trailed kisses following his fingers until the blue dress was open. He took a moment with dark eyes to inspect her body for the first time. God she was perfect. Small, delicate. He was worried he’d break her. Hurt her. He’d have to be gentle with her. Take his time. Sliding the dress from her torso he pulled her body down the bed just slightly, pulling his belt from his jeans and sliding them off in one swoop. Finding her mouth again, he ground to her, small circles that left her writhing underneath him. Begging for him. One hand slipped to the only thing on her that was still covered. Her body arched in response. Her nails digging into his shoulder, the other grasping at his arm. Her senses were on fire and the haze of her heat took her over, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. It was her alpha, she was drowning in him. The tingle in her stomach grew and grew, pain increased but the pleasure came along with it.

“Shhh it’s okay, relax into it.” He whispered in her ear his lips tracing her body as she fell into the wave that smacked her like nothing had before.  
“That’s my girl.” He cooed as she came down from her high. Still reeling from what his touch, she had barely noticed his absence.  
“De… De?” She called to him, the heavy heat feeling like ice now on her skin. She needed his warmth, his body. In an instant he was back on her lips caressing hers. He pulled back his forehead on hers. He wanted to take her, have her present for her Alpha but this wasn’t about primal need. Though she was in heat and he was in rut this was about bonding them. Her finally letting him in and the trust it took meant he needed to love her through it. 

“Ready?” He asked. Fear was in her eyes, but there was love there too. That trust he craved. She nodded as he lined himself up, stroking her soaking folds as he kissed her. Mewling for more he began to push in. Omegas were designed to take an alpha but Jesus Christ she was tight. Squeezing him like no one had before. He eased in as she gripped onto his shoulders, slowly working his way in he whispered sweet nothings in her ears. Relaxing her, helping her feel the stretch in a good way as slick poured from her body. When he finally bottomed out he fell to his elbow. Stilling himself so she could adjust he buried his face in her neck. Trying to keep his composure. Placing lazy kisses he began to move, slow but sharp thrusts as they panted together, sweat coating their skin. He began to pick up the pace, still holding back as he moved with her. Her sounds became moans, evident that the great Dean Winchester was surly doing what he does best. Nothing had felt so good to him, being here with her like this was a dream he never wanted to wake up from. 

“Dean I…”  
“I know sweetheart. Come for me omega.” He purred in her ear, his voice wrecked as he picked up speed even more, lovingly but firmly driving into her.  
“De I can’t… I… ahhh…”  
“You can baby… come for Alpha. Come for Alpha and I’ll knot you, claim you. Mate you.” His words pushed her over the edge, Dean slowing his strokes. Pressing his forehead to hers, watching her fall apart as he fucked her through her orgasm. He slowed, staying sheathed inside her as her breathing even out.  
“De you didn’t claim-“  
“I’m not done with you Omega.”  
“Alpha.” She whimpered as he began to move again. “Alpha…” She called to him. “Alpha… can you… I want…”  
“Tell me baby.”  
“Take me.” She cried. He looked down at her, unsure if she meant it. “I want to be your omega. I need your knot. Take me like an Alpha.” She begged. That was all he needed. Pulling out he turned her over with a squeal. Her inner omega took over and with no hesitation she presented to her Alpha. Ass in the air, dripping core begging for more of him. Harder. Deeper. He licked his lips, still reminding himself she wasn’t ready for anything too rough or too fast. No she wasn’t there yet no matter how hard he wanted to take her and pound into her till she couldn’t walk. Tonight was about her. Taking a moment to commit the image to memory before lining up and sinking in much more easily now, slick dripping from the both of them as their bodies became one again. Though tonight was soft, he drove into her just a little harder, his rut taking over just a bit. Her moans went from breathy and soft to down right pornographic. Grabbing her hips he pulled her to him as his knot began to swell and catch.

“One more baby. One more for Alpha.” She moaned, almost unsure she could again.  
“Come on Alpha’s knot. Come and I’ll claim you princess. Come on, one more for Alpha.” He growled, picking up speed. On command she came crashing down as he lurched forward, filling her up as his teeth sank into the flesh that had been bare up until now. They both panted, her still moaning as he licked the small drops of blood from her broken skin. 

The moment his teeth sank into her flesh he felt as if a piece of his soul left his body, broken off for her. A piece of hers filling that void. It was like a drug, everything looked shinny and soft, the light from the fireplace illuminating her sleeping frame still attached to him from within. Her body shook with the aftershocks of pleasure. Each shiver milking more from him, like small orgasms delivered over and over. He pulled her closer as she searched through the fog for him. 

“De…”  
“I’m here baby. I’m here.”  
“You claimed me.”  
“Yeah. Yeah I did.”  
“That was… I don’t know.”  
“You feel better?” He asked. She shifted back to face him as much as she could.  
“Happy. I feel happy. Safer.” She said with a certainty he hadn’t heard before unless she was talking negatively about herself.  
“You’re always safe with me.”  
“I’m glad it’s you. It’s always been you.”  
“Forever Omega.” He purred kissing her firmly.

He pulled up the cotton sheets and the quilts covering her shaking body. She was asleep when his knot deflated. He cleaned what he could leaving the rest for the morning. Pulling her to his chest. After what must have been an hour of fucking… he couldn’t sleep. He just felt like he had to watch her. He should have been absolutely spent as she was. But the Alpha in him told him to watch over her. He looked at her sprawled out on his chest, the dim glow of the fire lighting just enough of the cabin to appreciate her. Her head on his chest her hand over his heart. It was all he ever wanted. Laying a kiss to her head as his hand stroked through her dark hair he soaked up the moment of bliss. He was finally home.

They woke up in complete bliss. Alpha and Omega, bonded together. Her heat had only lasted the night, a clear sign they were true mates. But he could feel the tether that was tying them together. Now it wasn’t sex, it was simply pure and untouchable love. As Dean opened his eyes the realization of what it meant to have found your true mate, to be completely bonded to them, it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. It was euphoric. It was beyond any connection he could have imagined. He laughed a little hating to admit that Sam was right. He glanced down at his beautiful omega sleeping soundly in his arms. She was perfection. Her olive skin glowed in the sunlight. Subtle freckles peppering her nose and cheeks. He imagined her eyes, those eyes he melted into, like looking into the sun. They were unique. Flecks of silver and grey shown through them like crystals. Oh how he loved them. Her hair was naturally curled at the ends making her look like some kind of old movie star. It had fallen just off her shoulder in her sleep, exposing her neck. He admired the mark he left, a warm feeling radiating through him. She was his and he was hers, undeniably and forever. Her lashes were dark and long as they hung low in her sleep. Her lips were like little pillows of heaven, he recalled the feeling of them on his skin, how it was better than he ever imagined. His focus quickly shifted from the features he knew to the ones he had avoided, for her sake until now. She was built like a goddess. She had narrow shoulders and thin arms. Her waist was so small and fragile but her hips held on to most of her weight. Her ass was round and plump, his new favorite thing to grab in his sleep. Her barely 5 foot frame fit into his larger self so naturally. His arms were wrapped around her so tightly and he never wanted to move. She shifted slightly, a small smile coming to her face before her eyes fluttered open. 

As she woke, she realized where she was, who was with her, all that happened. For the first time she slept through the night. No nightmares plaguing her, no cold sweats or screaming to disrupt her. She was never more at peace than she was right now. 

“Omega.” He whispered with a grin, sending shivers down her spine.  
“Alpha.” She smiled returning the quiet claim.  
“My omega.” He growled wit a smile pulling her tightly to him as he began planting kisses on her neck. “My Emma. My omega.” She let out a giggle as his breath tickled her skin.  
“Sleep alpha.”  
“We need to get up.”  
“I don’t want to.” She said, a sleepy laugh coming from him. “My heat was short but I’m too tired.”  
“I don’t either. But we have… things to do today.” Her heart sank. She remembered.  
“The mission?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What time will everyone be here?”  
“Couple hours.”  
“Oh,”  
“I’m sorry. I wish I didn’t have to go.”  
“Me too.”  
“Not for a few days at least. It’ll be a short one thanks to you.” He placed a kiss on her temple and her chest felt heavy as his weight left the mattress behind her. But just as she returned her head to the pillow he was on her side of the bed now, hand out stretched. 

“Didn’t think you wouldn’t be joining me did you?” A smile rose across her lips as her small hands grasped his. “Need my girl by my side. Besides you’re smarter than all of these idiots.” He meant it. 

Though he refused to let her anywhere near the raids, when the leaders collected to discuss supplies, camp problems, croat movements, it was always in his cabin. She would cook for everyone and stay back, stay hidden, but always in Deans sight. He’d look to her for direction, communicating silently and out of view of the rest of the leaders. He was cold and stern with everyone, but whenever he looked at her, spoke to her, his face would soften, he looked like the Dean she had loved rather than the 5 star general everyone else was accustomed to.

“Liar.”  
“Jep and Tommy?”  
“Okay maybe.” She smirked.  
“Bath?” He asked. She nodded as he ran the hot water. She made them a quick breakfast, nothing more than a bra, shorts and his shirt wrapped around her, his new favorite outfit on her. His scent was covered the thin shirt giving her some comfort though he was only outside chopping wood. She lit the fire with the wood she had and made oatmeal for the two, slicing a piece of pie from the night before for her alpha. Just in time too as he laid the wood down by the earth, sitting himself down. She brought him his coffee and hid the pie behind her back.

“Oatmeal is on the fire, coffee is fresh. And I managed to salvage some of this from last night.” She said softly bringing the pie into view.  
“I love you.” He exclaimed. Realizing what he had said the moment his fingers touched the plate his eyes shot to hers.  
“I mean… I didn’t mean-.”  
“I love you too.” She said as she smiled. Dean returned it pulling her onto his lap. 

Her voice was always so small, she constantly sounded weak to others but to Dean, she sounded melodic. Soft. It was as if when she spoke it was only for him. She often whispered, her voice never raising, but some how he could always hear her. True mates indeed. He pulled her in for a kiss as the front door swung open. Lucy and Cas stopped in their tracks for a moment taking in the sight of the two locked in each others arms, joined at the lips.

“Oh my god… Emma, Dean. Sorry we can just-“ Emma curled into Dean’s chest her cheeks looking like a ripe apple.  
“Thanks guys. Knocking is usually something you do before bursting into someones home.”  
“Well we didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
“Just get in here Luce, damage is done.” Dean grumbled. He turned to Emma, speaking quietly and only to her.  
“Your sister is going to be a problem.”  
“Oh believe me. I know.” She scoffed as she stood up. “Do you think she knows?”  
“No. We don’t have to tell her. I mean everyone knows what you mean to me. They don’t have to know I claimed you. We can just… we can be-“  
“Okay.”  
“Okay. Good. Last night was ours. Not anyone else’s, not until you’re ready. We don’t need to explain ourselves.”  
“Thank you.” She whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She didn’t want the whole pups conversation to happen. Getting grilled by every older woman on the camp on how to be a claimed omega. It was too much. She was worried about how the people would look at her. They already judged her. Looked down on her. She was afraid that they would see her as nothing more than a breading machine for their Fearless Leader. Dean knew she didn’t need that. And honestly he didn’t either.  
“Guess it’s a bath for one. I’ll be right out here.” 

He also knew she would need to be by his side for a while until the high of the night before wore off. To be honest he felt the pull to her just as much. He felt like some part of him needed to be touching her, holding her at all times. But he would hold himself back as always. Just because she told him, just because they were mated now, didn’t mean that her trauma was suddenly gone. Yes she had never felt safer, and yes she didn’t jump at his touch, if anything she was eased by it. But He didn’t want to overwhelm her. Make her feel like he was being too possessive. He was going to go at her speed just like he promised. 

“So she took my advise I see.” Lucy smirked arrogantly.  
“Where is my brother Luce. And what advise?”  
“I told her to stop playing with you. And he’s coming. Said he was going to find Chuck for the meeting.”  
“She wasn’t- it’s not like that. What did you tell her?” He was worried she had felt pushed by guilt.  
“Dean anyone can see you love her and you’d do anything for her. We all know that. But it was killing me. And the two of you. And the rest of us. So I told her to buck up and tell you how she feels.”  
“So you told her to… just tell me?”  
“Yeah. And clearly she did. I mean she wouldn’t have been sucking your face just now.”  
“Jesus Lucy some times I wonder if you two are even related.”  
“Oh trust me. I do too.”  
“You guys ready for this?”  
“Yes. And no. Dean… look... Sam needs to talk to you about a few things.”  
“What things?” He growled.  
“I don’t know much. All I know is that Issac and Yeager have been talking. Running their mouths is more like it.” 

Dean contemplated what this meant. Issac and Yeager were two alphas that, though they followed Dean and Sam, they also tended to question their leadership a little more. Yeager had wanted to claim Emma when they first came here. Made an effort. The dynamics here weren’t totally clear yet and Yeager had gotten piss drunk and stumbled to her old cabin. He near about knocked down the door. He would have taken her then and there, willing or not, but Dean had smelt his intentions, her fear. He got to her before she really understood what his plans were. That’s the night she moved into his cabin. He would sleep in the old loft and she took his bed despite her protests. Yeager told Dean to claim her or he would. Issac backed his play even though he was a total weakling, alpha or not he was a follower and a dumb one at that. They resented Dean but knew what the rest of the camp thought of them. They were seen as drunk hot head cousins who thought with their downstairs brains and truth be told, it was true. 

“Well we can handle that today.”  
“You think addressing it at the meeting is a good plan?”  
“Rather nip it now than let two cocky alphas think they can question my orders.” Sam walked in sensing the tension in the room.  
“You told him?”  
“Yeah.” She said very matter of fact.  
“Lucy you and your big mouth. I said wait.” Sam huffed, unable to help the smile. She drove him nuts but he loved her more than anything or anyone in this world.  
“Look all I heard was that they were pissed their boys hadn’t seen much action. He’s been waiting for you to bring them with our team and thinks Jimmy is quote living in your asshole in order to get his boys by your side. They want every single one of their pups to be war hardened assholes like they think they are. They were pissed about the supply routes too.”  
“Why the routes?”  
“They say the ones we’ve been using are running dry. They want to take bigger risks. They want their boys to see some ‘real action’ according to Yeager.”  
“Of course they do. Well I agree we’ve been coming back with less of a haul than I’d like but we need to think about where to actually go. I’m not sending our men in to a major hot zone and expecting success with children at the helm. And his boys are idiots. They are barely men and what ever training he’s given them isn’t helping. They aren’t ready. Jimmy’s boys are almost there. Those kids are lazy as all hell but they are naturals. I trust Yeager about as far as I can throw him. Jimmy and his boys will be the next to step up with us. That decision has been made between us and unless you’ve changed your mind… whats done is done. Yeager could use a little humbling.” Sam nodded.  
“Morning Cas.” Sam called with a laugh, eye brows tilting up on one side. “You feeling okay?”  
“Found a new herb. A strong one.” He mumbled eyes almost completely closed as he hunched over happily in his chair. They all shook their heads with a laugh at the sight of a baked angel of the lord. 

Emma quickly bathed herself, dried her hair as much as she could, the large round curls bouncing at the ends of her hair. She grabbed some of her homemade make up that Lucy gave her as a gift from her and Lorna on her last birthday. She darkened her lashes with her mascara, placed some red tint on her lips and combed her brows just right. She grabbed her jean capris and slipped them on. She slid her thin bra on and glanced at the space between her neck and her shoulder. Her mark. She smiled as her fingers traced over his teeth marks. Warmth flooded her with the memories of last night. It was perfect. She wasn’t scared after he talked her through it. The sensations she felt like none other. She was happier than she had ever been. She was home. She carefully chose a cotton blouse that framed her just right. It had buttons down the front with flowing cap sleeved and a bodice that was sewn into the material just under her small chest. It was her favorite shirt. She said it reminded her of 40’s fashion, an era she loved. She threw on her white slip on tennis shoes and a shall to cover her mark. As she exited the bathroom Deans eyes instantly fell to hers. Everyone else was gone, it was as if she was the only person in the room. She quickly moved to his side though he was all but ready to run to her. Sam took the sight in sightly taken a back.

“Oh yeah” Lucy said to Sam. “We walked in on them swapping spit earlier.”  
“Really?” Emma snapped.  
“What? We did. It’s not like you two are hiding… what ever this is well.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You basically just eye fucked… I mean come on.”  
“Lucy seriously.” Emma was ten shades of red. “Stop.”  
“Sorry! I’m happy you two aren’t pinning anymore. Just curious though when are you gonna claim-“  
“Get out! Lucy get the hell out now!” She growled. Dean had never heard her speak so loudly. No one had. Her voice rang through the cabin and everyone stood at attention. Dean moved behind her, softly placing a hand on her hip. Lucy was stunned.  
“Emma look, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“  
“I don’t care. Go. The meeting is starting soon anyways.”  
“Emma-“  
“Sam you guys go and come back in a little. Give us some time.” Dean cut in.

Sam nodded grabbing Lucy firmly and leading her out Cas stumbling behind them. She stood there chest heaving as she tried to process what just happened. She didn’t quite understand how it bubbled over that quickly. She could feel the concern rolling off her mate as he stood behind her still. Turning to him with watery eyes she tried to fix what she thought she had done.


	3. Between Us Then

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what just happened.”  
“No don’t. I love your sister, I do. But she has a way with words that just…”  
“She has no filter. God she’s gonna be so mad.”  
“No. She’s embarrassed that she said that. She’s shocked you spoke to her like that. We all were.” He laughed.  
“I was too. I don’t know what happened.”  
“You were protective. This is your home now. It’s our scents I’m surprised no one noticed. And when someone makes you feel like they are invading that…”  
“Yeah.” Her chest was still heaving.  
“Em…”  
“I’m okay. Just need a second. Everything feels so… heightened.”  
“I know. Sam said they felt it for three days after. It’s gonna fade soon. Just part of… all of this.”  
“Everyone will be here soon. I should make some food.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” She flashed him a reassuring smile as she made her way to the kitchen. 

Plucking carrots, potatoes, green beans, and herbs from her garden she began to cook the stew over the flames in the fireplace. Dean collected a chicken from the coupe and prepared it for dinner. Emma could never do it so Dean was happy to step up. In all honesty it bothered him too. It was easy to gank a monster or plug a croat but an innocent life? But they needed to eat and he’d rather the blood on his hands than hers. She was pure. Clean. Good. He was going to protect her light no matter the cost. He plucked the fathers and prepared it for her. He could hear the music from the old record player as he stepped up the back of the cabin. He glanced in the window finding his favorite sight. There she was swaying, singing along as she chopped and cooked to his old rock records. His girl, his music, his home. Everything could fall apart right then and there but as long as she was with him it wouldn’t matter. 

“Somebody order a chicken?” She looked up at him beaming.  
“Me.” She replied simply.  
“I think I see everyone gathering. They’ll be here in about an hour.”  
“Perfect timing then.” He placed the chicken on the counter and she got to work as he laid out the maps and papers on the table, assessing the information and making choices in his head. After a few minutes Sam was knocking on the door softly. Almost worried that he would upset them.

“Come in.” Dean called. Sam entered, head almost bowed.  
“Hey, is it okay if I’m here early?”  
“Oh my god yes Sam just come inside.” Dean rolled his eyes at him hanging in the door way.  
“Look Emma, I’m sorry for what Lucy said she starts talking and just-“  
“Can’t stop? Sam I know she’s my twin sister.”  
“I know I’ve just never seen you two…”  
“You’ve never seen me yell. Especially at her. There have been a few times. But I’m fine now as long as she can have a little respect. She should know better.” Her eyes fell as she said it. Lucy really should. They had been through horrible things and granted Lucy was able to move on but she hadn’t experienced the pain Emma had. She witnessed it and had her own cross to bear but Lucy should have been the one person to know where the line was.

“Look she’ll never say this so I’m gonna. She seems like she’s handled everything that happened to the two of you, but she hasn’t. Making shitty jokes is what she does. The last thing she would ever want would be to hurt you. She hasn’t told me what happened. She refuses to… but I know it wasn’t good.” The alpha in Dean growled low as Sam spoke. He was quickly at her side, hand on her hip and her body instinctively turning to him placing her hand on his chest. Though Sam was his brother, the alpha in Dean felt like he need to almost mark his territory. Sam was taken a back slightly raising his hands as he continued. 

“I don’t know. I swear. I know you two have dealt with it in your own ways. You need to know how sorry she is. How bad she feels.”  
“I do. I can almost feel it. Twin thing. Where is she?”  
“She’s outside.”  
“You two get ready. Watch the stew. I’m gonna go talk to her.”  
“Em?” She turned back to Dean, his body still pressed to hers. “Let me come with you.”  
“She’s my sister. I’ll be fine.”  
“Emma I think I should-“  
“No Dean. Stay here.” She reached up and placed a kiss on her favorite scruffy spot on his face. “I’ll be just outside. Watch the food. My stew burns I’ll kill ya.”  
“Yes ma’am.” He laughed. She giggled as she made her way to the front door, Dean watching her the whole way there. 

“Dude.” Sam scoffed.  
“What?” He was still watching her  
“You claimed her.” Sam said with a sideways smirk.  
“What- what are you talking about?”  
“I won’t say anything, I swear, but the way you two have been, she just gave you and order and you obeyed it. And as much as I don’t want to say it, my big mouthed bride was right, you’ve been eye fucking each other all day. It stinks like left over heat. I’d open some windows and get the cross breeze to flush it out before the meeting.” Dean ran a hand down his face.  
“God. She doesn’t want people to know yet. She’s worried about what they’ll say. Ask her about pups and tell her how to submit.” The word was bitter on his lips. “But last night man. She told me. Everything man. She wanted me to know why she was so closed off. And one thing led to another, her heat hit hard and fast, Lasted only a night.”  
“True mates. Told you. Wait…you didn’t go into-“  
“Yeah. Didn’t mean to. But I was able to control myself, didn’t think I would. I wanted to wait but she asked me. Told me she knew. Knew we were true mates.”  
“Wow. I know you’ve been hoping this would happen. I know you’ve loved her for a long time.”  
“She needed her time. I would have waited till I died. But I’m glad she told me. You know I get it now. Everything you said? You were right. I feel like I’m being pulled to her the moment she’s out of reach. She’s all out of wack too, I think its why she yelled at Lucy. I smell her all the time. I’m constantly freaking out if she’s not in view. Plus everything happened so fast, her heat came on so quickly I didn’t have time to prepare. I need her. It’s, overwhelming.”  
“Get used to it.”  
“What?”  
“It’ll fade a little for her, but you’re never gonna want to leave her alone. Thats the part about being an Alpha no one ever talks about. The sacrifice part. Omegas are the care takers, we are the protectors. You will never be total at peace unless her skin is on yours. Welcome to hell man.” Sam laughed giving a clap to his brother shoulder and grabbing a drink for them. 

While the brothers spoke, Emma had walked onto the deck. 

“Hi.” Lucy said shyly, unsure of how her sister would react.  
“Luce look I’m sorry for the way-“  
“Emma no! I’m sorry for saying all that stuff. I don’t know what happened. One minute I was trying to be happy for you and the next I was being a complete dick! You know I would never-“  
“Your heat is soon and we are all a little on edge. I know you would never do anything to screw with me, I just… I don’t want to make a big deal out of it. We are happy.”  
“Oh god Emma I’m happy for you. I’ve been terrified you’d never tell him.”  
“Well… I told him more than that. I… I had to explain why I am this… way despite how much I love him. I told him what dad did.”  
“And?”  
“Well you saw.” She laughed. “Lucy I love him more than anything. Than anyone. I’d die for him.”  
“And he’d do the same for you. I’m sorry I’m such a hormonal asshole.”  
“I am too. Are you ready for your heat? You and Sam will be married by then. Are you gonna get yourself all kinds of knocked up?”  
“Look who has no filter now! I think we both get a little… spicy when our heats hit.” She laughed.  
“Actually… it’s just your heat this time.” Emma said as if she was trying to lead Lucy straight to the answer.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well last night… when I told Dean practically everything, we kissed. Something set us off and well, I went into heat last night…”  
“Oh my god show me your neck right the fuck now Emilia.” Emma pulled her hair to the side, trying not so hard to hide her beaming smile. She was radiating happiness.  
“Holy shit! Holy fucking shit who are you right now!?”  
“You were right. I was being selfish. I knew I loved him, I knew I could trust him, I just had to man up a little.”  
“Wait you’re not in heat right now? So that means… Cas was right… you’re true mates.”  
“Yeah. I never really doubted it.” Lucy lunged at her pulling her in for a tight embrace.  
“I am so happy for you Em.”  
“Me too. We aren’t telling anyone though. I’m judged enough. We want this to be ours.”  
“My lips are sealed. Lets go in before the rest of the camp hears me screaming.” They laughed walking in the door arm in arm.

“Well that was quick.” Sam laughed.  
“What? Want us to go back to fighting?” Lucy laughed.  
“No. Hell no. Please no.” Sam laughed as the girls separated to their mates sides.  
“So… you two…”  
“Sam!” Dean snapped.  
“She told me already are you kidding?” Lucy said shooting Dean a look. He glanced down at Emma.  
“I’m sorry, he guessed and I-“  
“Don’t.” She smiled turning to Sam and Lucy, “You guys are family. Legitimately now. I’m happy you know. It’s everyone else.”  
“Between us then.” Sam smiled as foot steps gathered outside the cabin.  
“Showtime.” Dean nodded at Sam to get the door.  
“I’ll head to bed.”  
“No.” He leaned into her, her face almost touched his chest as she gazed up at him with love in her eyes. “I want you by my side. I know you… can’t be. But I want you close tonight. I want you to hear this.” She nodded resting her head on his body and breathing him in. He kissed her firmly, taking what he could before they had to keep their distance. 

“No fights tonight. Lucy’s wedding is tomorrow and she’ll make enough drama on her own.” He laughed.  
“I promise.” They pulled apart as the door opened, Emma retreating to the kitchen. 

People trickled in all wearing some form of cargo pants and combat boots. Fashion here wasn’t a main concern. Emma and Lucy headed to the kitchen as the last of the group filed in. On average it was about 15 people. Dean had delegated Team Leaders and had soldiers fall under them. They usual consisted of family groupings, Dean thought it motivated them all to stay safe, stay smart. There were smaller teams that fell under them. All I all about 60% of the population at the camp were fighters. Lorna and her daughters attended as they were the local medics, all holding experience from before the apocalypse. Chuck was the numbers guy. He would work a checks and balances system for all supplies that had to be obtained off site. He would help distribute the supplies fairly and would help Dean scout and spot new recourses so they could plan the most successful raids. To Chuck that meant a bounty of medical supplies and toiletries as well as comforts they had left behind. 

To Dean it meant everyone came home. Human. Dean thanked everyone for coming as the girls set up bowls and passed out bread Lucy cooked. Cas made sure everyone had a drink in their hand. Chuck stood and spoke about medical supplies that were required. Reminding us we had three births coming up in the next 4 months, Lorna explaining what she was lacking in her cabinet of herbal necessities. He said if this next raid goes well there will be more than enough to pass out and place in our emergency reserve. This was good news. He explained the locations selected on the maps. There were risks, some higher some lower, so they offered up their suggestions to Dean who already had a plan of his own. 

“No. Thats a major hot zone with two more surrounding it. Our Teams are chock full of new recruits whose mothers would like to see them come home. I want to ease them in especially since we have the flexibility. No we need to train harder, give them some experience in a zone we can handle.”

“All due respect, what makes you think our boys ain’t ready?” Yeager spoke low, his voice was hoarse. He was questioning the Alpha of alpha’s and was already on his shit list, but Dean was steady.  
“They’re cocky Yeager. I’m not sending trigger happy boys thinking this is some kind of game out into a red locale full of croats. This is one of our last big runs before the winter hits and I’m not here to play games.”  
“I trained them boys myself Dean.”  
“All due respect I’ve seen them and they are still kids. It’s not their fault. But I am not rolling out to a heavy zone on their first run. Hell I’m not even sending Lenny’s boys out yet.”  
“Good. My boys are dumber than a box ah rocks.” Lenny laughed, clearly feeling Cas’s liquor. Earning a few chuckles from the room and a smirk from Dean he continued on.  
“Our supplies are stocked and our timing is good. We can hit points A, B, and C easy. In and out in a matter of days.”  
“And who says those locales aren’t tapped wells?”  
“Me.” Sam stood strong next to his brother. They both had their arms folded high across their chests and their stances were wide. They’s be intimidating forces to anyone with half a brain.  
“I’ve been out on recon with Tommy and Lucy on and off the past week. We’ve been tracking croat movements and saw plenty of opportunities.” Sam stated  
“Emma also found old building plans in the vault pointing to an underground storage facility thats hard to find if you don’t know its there.” He shot Emma a warm smile. “Sam and Tom checked it out and we found a load of medical supplies, some not even expired yet. It’s our golden ticket to less runs for up coming months.”  
“So you’re sending us out on the mega’s word?” Yeager spit the words out like strong chewing tobacco. Sam and Dean both growled.  
“What your mouth Yeager.” Sam warned, he was actually holding Dean back. Mega was considered a slur now a days. Used second only to breeder. 

“You got something to say Yeager stand up and challenge me now or sit down and shut up.” Yeager looked at him, fury in his eyes.  
“See I seem to remember my brother and his Omega coming back with medical supplies to treat your boys. Did I hear that Brandon shot Matthew in the foot? Fooling around with guns. Again. Sit down and shut up. You don’t have to like my orders. But until you have a leg to stand on you will watch your mouth in my camp, in my home.” 

Dean’s eyes were boring into Yeager with an anger they had never seen. The Alpha in him was about to break out and he was ready to attack. It told him to protect what was his. This was less about a defiant soldier and more about the slur he used. Yeager came from a place like Emma where Omegas were considered slaves. Breeding machines used to satiate alphas desires and create more pups. Dean wasn’t going to let thoughts like that poison his camp and made it very clear to everyone there. 

“Dean.” Emma called, his ears being the only ones to hear her soft voice. His eyes broke off to hers and a wash of calm came over him. There she was, all but glowing by the door holding a freaking pie. God he loved her. He shook his head and regained his temper.  
Sam spoke up and shared the recon him and Lucy had gathered. They were tracking croat camp movements and had found a rouge croat closer than anyone before. They were well secluded at Camp Chitaqua, Sam and Dean had picked it for a reason. It was high in the mountains and was surrounded by water, masking sounds and cleansing scents of the community. It kept them virtually invisible. Croat hated water and the cold. They were high enough up that none of them would accidentally stumble onto the camp. And if they did a 30 foot tall perimeter wall was protecting it around the entire site. Virtually impenetrable but Dean kept watch teams on at all times. He was so determined to keep these people safe. Though he was tough on them it was for their protection. It was one of the many reasons Emma had fallen head over heels for him. 

“Okay. Four days we leave, wheels up at noon. I want Jep’s team, Lenny, and my team on supplies while Leroy’s team is on rations, Jep you and those boys of yours are coming with. We ride together. Yeager you and your boys can watch the border. Issac you and yours are needed to back up Yeager’s. Alternate between The border and vehicle maintenance. Jimmy you and your boys to look into that rouge croat with the new kids. Eyes only. You all need to keep a distance. They’re still training I don’t want any casualties on a simple mission. I want them locked, loaded, and sure their weapons are in pristine condition. I want them hitting every check point. They are there to survey and report back. They are not to engage a single Croat and if they stay far enough away then it shouldn’t be a problem. Jimmy your boys are good, I know they are. But I don’t want them in close combat with these things. They’re smart but they’re arrogant I want you with them. Before they leave I need them out back bright and early with me. No exceptions, and on time. I have too much time to be wasting on shooting lessons. Tonight, we’re gonna celebrate my little brother and my new sister before their wedding tomorrow. 3rd and 4th shifts can break off how ever you’d like, I want hour rotations so everyone gets a chance to enjoy the night, and get plenty of sleep. Tomorrow we will do the same.” 

Dean was standing over the table, leaning onto it. Emma admired how strong he was, how smart he was. He made choices and decisions with purpose and his goal at the end of the day was to have everyone return home. As he finished giving his orders the others took that as a sign to stand up and excuse them selves. A few thanked Emma for dinner and Lorna dropped her herbs on the counter top. Cas, Sam, Lucy, Chuck, and Jep were the only ones left behind. 

“Alright sir yes sir.” Jep stood at attention mockingly.  
“Alright jackass at ease.” Dean smirked. Jep was his best friend, a new one, but he’d die for that man. Sam and Dean had been on a mission in a hot zone and had found Jep towing survivors with him. He’s really the reason Camp Chitaqua turned from a militia site to a refugee camp. His people had made it a home. He was a hunter too before it all and the brothers bonded with him instantly.  
“You boys ready to get smashed?”  
“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.  
“Girls come here.” Dean called with a suspicious grin on his face.  
“So we know nothing about any of this is traditional but we wanted to give you guys a little gift.” A pause hung in the air after Jep spoke. Lucy and Sam exchanged looks as Dean and Jep smiled. Deans arm slung over his mates shoulder.  
“Joint bachelor and bachelorette parties!” Jep pulled whiskey out of his bag and Cas shot straight up.  
“Drinking are we? Well in that case I’m awake!”  
“Please tell me Annie is on her way!” Lucy was so excited.  
“That she is. She is bringing a gift. Something real special for you Lucy.”

They set up the table, clearing off all of the maps and charts Chuck had left strewed across it during the meeting. Cas brought out his liquor and a few beers for Emma. She could barely handle the beers let alone top shelf whiskey. They all sat down beginning to drink when Jep’s wife entered the cabin. Lucy shot straight up and jump to grab her very pregnant belly. 

“How are the babies!? My little god pups are in there oh Lordy I missed them!”  
“How about their mom you animal.” Annie laughed. Her and Lucy were best friends. Emma too but she kept to herself more, so they had a closer friendship. She had named Sam and Lucy the twins godparents.  
“Hi baby girl. You look amazing, how are you feeling?”  
“Like I want to sit the hell down. My feet are swollen as all hell because this old alpha couldn’t keep his hands off me. I outta kill you.” She grimaced, shooting a glance at Jep.  
“You know any other time and I would think she would be joking but lately? Pregnant alphas are terrifying.” Jep whispered to the boys.  
“Hi Emma.” She smiled pulling her in for a hug.  
“You really do look amazing. I know you’re ready to have them out of there. How much longer?” Emma asked guiding her to the table.  
“I’m already three days past. I’m hoping they pop out in the middle of Lucy’s ceremony.” She smirked.  
“Oh you bitch don’t even think about it. You better squeeze those legs, don’t even think about taking my moment.”  
“Do it.” Emma whispered as they all laughed.  
“Oh I almost forgot. Your gift you little bride to be.” Annie held up a small box wrapped in old cloths with a ribbon around it.  
“My gift! I heard it was exotic.” Lucy laughed.  
“Of course you did. Well Jep was on a run with the boys when he found it.” She explained as Lucy tore at the packaging. Once it was opened a shriek flew out of her mouth as she jumped to Sam’s lap.  
“We were in an old Walmart and saw it, thought we had to get it for you.” Jep was pleased with his gift giving abilities. “I remember you said it was your favorite game. Not surprising with your filthy mouth.”  
“Card against humanity! Oh we are so playing this tonight! I had deck but it was ruined when the floods hit last spring.”  
“Jep what have you done.” Sam scowled as they passed out the cards and began playing. 

Yet again they had subconsciously moved closer and closer until they were all but sitting on each other. They were very much a part of the night but seemed to be sharing moments for just the two of them, smiles plastered on their faces like love sick teenagers. They were with what they considered family so they didn’t mind letting down their guard a bit. They played for a long while, Lucy trying to make everyone as uncomfortable as humanly possible by selecting the most vulgar of choices, Dean almost competing with her. Thats where they were the same. They both had a cynical sense of humor, loved to slip something dirty or crude into a sentence that was other wise common. It’s where they found their friendship. Emma on the other hand would sit back and enjoy the music of happiness that rang from the two. Often times swapping cards with Dean for something less crude. But three beers in and she was happy enough, brave enough, to feel like she could join in on the debauchery. She chose her worst cards, saving them for when it landed on Lucy’s turn, knowing she’d appreciate something truly awful. 

“Okay!” She slurred. “The card is…. I never understood blank until I encountered blank. Alright ladies and gents you may turn your cards into me but understand that I expect nothing less than the worst you can offer. Any vanilla cards will be tossed out immediately!”  
“I think the power has gone to her head.” Emma whispered to Dean.  
“I’m kind of scared of her.” He whispered back as they shared a giggle. “What are you using?”  
“Hey hey hey Winchester… no cheating. Use your own.”  
“Come on you’ve been giving me your cards all night.”  
“Yeah well nothing in here is rude enough for you. Stick to your own hand mister.” She nudged his shoulder as they returned their attention to Lucy and slipped their cards into the pile. 

“Okay…No. Nope. This doesn’t even make sense… ooh okay I can work with this. I never understood the primal ball slapping sex your parents are having right now until I encountered Barack Obama. Okay we might have a winner….. holy shit. Nope. I have it. I never understood an erection lasting longer than 4 hours until I necrophilia.” She could barely read the card through the tears streaming down her face from her fit of laughter. Jep and Dean threw their heads back cackling, Sam near about spit his drink out, and Annie’s face fell into her hands.  
“Which one of you fucked up psychos put these cards here?!” Lucy shouted and Emma turned bright red, no one suspecting it was her, Lucy turned to Dean.  
“It was you wasn’t it?!”  
“No actually I’d love to take credit. Jep?” He shook his head.  
“Actually it was mine.” Emma said in almost a whisper reaching to grab her cards with a smile. Everyone froze for a moment.  
“I’m sorry did my sister just whip out the necrophilia card? For real?”  
“Who the hell are you?” Dean’s jaw was on the floor.  
“Jesus Emma. Dean you better watch out she’s gunning for your title of champ.” Sam laughed.  
“So thats how we’re gonna play it?” Dean smirked.  
“What ever do you mean?” Emma grinned knowing he was watching her.  
“Oh it’s so on woman.”  
“Actually for me it is so not on. I am tired, I’m bloated, and I am the most pregnant I ever want to be, and this game is hilariously horrifying. I am headed out for the night.” Annie laughed, hoisting herself up.  
“Honey let me walk you back.” Jep stood.  
“Thats sweet but you haven’t showered in days and your scent makes me want to puke. Love you” She slapped a kiss on his lips and out the door she went.  
“It’s not that bad is it?”  
“You smell like ghoul dinner.” Cas laughed. “And I should be headed out too. These herbs of mine are really kicking my ass. Good night ladies, beautiful as ever. Goodnight gentlemen, you all need showers.” He said as he exited the cabin. Chuck was passed out on the deck with a cigarette in his hand and Lucy was absolutely smashed.  
“Maybe we should head out too.” Lucy smirked drawing circles on Sam’s chest as she sat in his lap.  
“The bride isn’t supposed to spend the night with the groom.” Emma recalled the little tradition.  
“The bride is also supposed to be a virgin dressed in white and have a priest officiate the whole shebang in a church. But I’m no longer a virgin thanks to this horndog, a fallen angel on a year long LSD trip wrote our vows, and I’m getting married in an apocalyptic war camp in the middle of a grass field. I’m starting some new traditions that include getting laid. Sorry… not sorry!” Sam growled and with that he was up and out, Lucy over his shoulder laughing and giggling back to their cabin. 

“Well that died out quickly.” Jep laughed swigging his beer.  
“Usually how it goes around here.” Emma said softly standing up to clear the table.  
“Em let me-“  
“Sit down. I saved you some pie before the drunken sailor that is my sister could polish it off. Jep want any?”  
“I don’t want to intrude…”  
“You aren’t Jep. You haven’t been over in a while. I missed you.” She smiled placing a hand on his shoulder as she walked slowly to the kitchen. Once she was out of ear shot he leaned in to Dean, his eyes glued to her and a loving smile plastered to his face.

“So. When did that happen?”  
“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, shaken out of his daze.  
“When did you two… you know.”  
“What? Wait how did you-“  
“Dean you ain’t sly. Either of you. Glued to each others hips all night, in your own little word. You near about came at me when she touched my arm just now man. It had to be recent, she absolutely smells different.” Dean shot him a look for his last comment. “No disrespect, just an observation.”  
“Last night.”“I’m happy for you man. I am. But…”  
“But what?”  
“You know how Yeager has been lately. And Issac but only because he has no spine and they’re family. Look I see you two are trying to keep it between you two, and I think it’s a good idea. But you guys are drooling over each other? Not convincing anyone.”  
“Why is it a good idea?” Dean asked almost offended.  
“Because Yeager is looking for a weak point. It’s clearly her. It always has been and now… it’s permanent. She will always come first. Look when Annie and I claimed each other, it was intense. But I remember what it’s like with an omega. You two need to be careful. I would have someone you trust with her, especially if you are keeping Yeager’s team here while you go out Sunday. I’m not saying I’ve heard anything, just that I know how alphas like him work. He’s a pussy. He’ll stab you in the back rather than look you in the eye.”  
“I didn’t even think about it. She’s worried people are going to… well treat her like an omega. She hates the looks she gets, thats why she stays here.”  
“I know. But I see how you two are. Lemme guess… true mates?”  
“Yes.”  
“Shocker. No one saw that coming.” He said, words dripping with sarcasm. “But I love that girl like family. I know she’s been through hell that we can’t understand, but you need to think about her strategically. I know it feels like you shouldn’t have to. But I have family posted at Annie’s door morning noon and night when I’m gone. She doesn’t know cause she kill me dead, thinking I’d be calling her weak. But that is your omega in there, the future mother of your pups and your damn soulmate. You need to make sure no harm comes you hear?”  
“How could I have been this stupid?”  
“Thats what this does. It blinds you.”  
“You’re smart Jep.”  
“I’m old Dean. I’ve seen enough in my days to know what can happen.” His eyes sank. 

Jep had a omega before, not his true mate, but someone he cared deeply about. She was carrying his first two pups when the virus hit. She was infected and he had to put her down. He never imagined pain like that. He met Annie a few years after the Camp began, she was made for him true mate or not. They had gotten hitched soon after and she had one pup their first go around, he was still young but big and strong like his dad. They were about 10 years the boys seniors and weren’t expecting more but thrilled when they found out. It would always haunt Jep, losing his omega. He was never the same. He had grown to love Emma, as everyone did. He was the only man Dean would take advise from. And as always. It was good advise. 

“Here you go.” Emma placed beers and pie in front of both the men.  
“Thank you Emma. You really are something special you know that?”  
“Oh hush and eat your pie Jep.” She grabbed a blanket from the sofa and walked to the front door ready to open it.  
“Em where are you going?” Dean asked, a twinge of panic in his voice.  
“Chuck is asleep, I was gonna give him a blanket. We need more wood for the fire too.” She was confused as to why he was so worried.  
“No no. Come sit. I’ll get the wood, I think I have some upstairs. Gimme the blanket I can toss it to him.” He was soon beside her, his hand on the small of her back as he lead her to the chair. He scrambled up the ladder and began collecting any wood he could find as Emma watched. 

“That boy has it bad.” She shot her eyes to Jep.  
“You know don’t you.”  
“Well I ain’t blind little lady.”  
“It’s not that we didn’t want to tell you I just-“  
“It’s new. Its a lot in a short amount of time and you two are still reeling from it? Yeah I know Darlin. I’m happy for you two. You deserve each other and I mean that. Just look out for him. Don’t let the bond distract him. He needs to focus when he’s out there. He’s a leader and they need to see him stronger because of this, not weaker.”  
“I make him weaker?” She asked quietly.  
“No little lady you don’t. You make him stronger. I saw you two today. You kept him calm. You stopped him from throttling Yeager even though that son of a bitch deserved it. Just remind him that he needs to keep himself in check around you. Make sure you’re smart so he doesn’t have to worry. What you’re feeling? It’ll fade, become more bearable. But for him it won’t. He will die to protect you from even the smallest of threats.” She sat there soaking up his words.  
“I couldn’t live if he…”  
“You won’t have to think about that kid. Not if you’re smart. You two are a love like I’ve never seen. Be a team. I don’t care what you are little lady, you are as strong as they come.”  
“Thank you Jep.” And with that Dean was descending the ladder, wood in hand. He stocked the fire and Jep said his goodbyes. Something about Annie killing him for staying out too late. Chuck stayed fast asleep on the deck, blanket wrapped around him in the brisk September air. 

“What a night.” Dean said as he motioned for her to join him in front of the heat of the fire. He extended a hand and to her surprise, yanked her down to him, she flew into his lap as they sank into the sofa. She nestled into his chest and he rested his chin on her head.  
“I’m excited for tomorrow. Are you?”  
“I am. Sammy is so happy right now. I have never seen him this in love. Even with Jess.”  
“I don’t get why he chose her.”  
“She keeps him on his toes. I watch them together. Sam is so… docile. He balances her crazy and she brings him out of his shell.”  
“Is that how this all works? Finding balance?”  
“What do you mean?” She sighed. Her brain racking itself looking for the right words.  
“I mean when you choose your… person. Are there reasons or does nature do it for you?” She asked innocently.  
“I think both. I think we are all shaped by what we see in life, what we go through. And it makes us who we are. We look for someone who can fit with that.”  
“So it’s not a choice.”  
“I don’t know. Why so concerned?”  
“Why me? Why are you stuck with me?”  
“Stuck. Honey I’m not stuck. I’m blessed. It’s been what? Less than a day and I have never felt more complete. I also never thought I’d say those words but hey.” He chuckled.  
“Dean I don’t want to put you in danger.”  
“Danger… baby no. Why would you ever put me- Oh god. What did Jep say?”  
“Nothing. It’s not him, its just- I’m your weak spot. I don’t want to put you at risk.”  
“Baby you aren’t my weak spot. You are my strength. Even before I claimed you. You were my motivation. My reason to come home. You are the reason I fight so hard to make sure everyone comes home. You are the reason I haven’t given up. Before you, before the virus, I was constantly jumping from one kamikaze mission to another. I just happened to be lucky enough to make it out of them all. Then I met you.”  
Emma was quiet her head to his chest, she memorized his heart beat, his rhythm as his chest moved up and down. She soaked in his scent as it drove her crazy, flooding her with every emotion possible, all at once. 

“Do you remember how we met?”  
“Sort of. Still a little hazy, but that’s your fault.” She chuckled recalling the day.  
“Hey I didn’t do a damn thing!” He laughed.  
“Oh please! You knocked me flat on my ass Dean. It was like hitting a brick wall.”  
“You’re so short I didn’t even see you till I looked all the way down too. Then Lucy came out of nowhere ready to kill me.”  
“Sam stepped in and nearly had a heart attack.”  
“You know he thought I had done something to you two. Like Lucy was some ex coming out of the wood work.”  
“How long after that did they start seeing each other?”  
“Couple of weeks I think. I remember when we figured out you two were hunters. Damn near cried. Then I saw your car. Oh woman if I wasn’t in love with you before I was in love with you then.”  
“Oh liar.”  
“No Em I mean it. The whole love at first sight thing? I may not have understood it then but I sure as hell do now.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course baby. From the moment I saw you.”  
“Why? Dean why me? I don’t get it?”  
“Are you kidding? You’re the most kind, compassionate, stubborn woman I have ever met in my life. I used to watch you ya know, all the time. It sounds creepy when I say it like that, but every little movement you make, every word you spoke, I was, I am mesmerized. I was fresh out of hell ready to bang my way through the bars but the moment I laid eyes on you, I could feel it. I couldn’t think about anything else. Watching you with these people here, you love all of them. I see it. I know you feel like they’re making silent judgements, like they see you as omega and nothing more, but you have made a difference here. You are as much of a leader as Sam and me. A better one. You make me a better person Emilia.”  
“I just don’t understand.”  
“Why not? Why are you doing this to yourself?”  
“Because every time I get… close to anything good… it falls apart.”  
“You know I am not going any where right?”  
“Yeah but-“  
“You know I love you right?”  
“Yes Dean but-“  
“You know that I have been doing the same thing my entire life right?”  
“But-“  
“The moment I held you… the moment you let me in? It all stopped. I don’t think I’m good enough for you, I don’t think I ever will be. I think we are both dealing with pain that no one else can imagine. But I think thats why we are here. I think we raise each other up. I meant it when I said you’re my strength. And I want to be yours. Say what ever you want Emma but don’t you dare doubt yourself when it comes to me you belonging with me. Beside me.”  
“But Dean I’m not like you. I’m not like Lucy. I’m weak… I’m Omega.”  
“And that makes you what… weak? Less? Fat chance. What you’ve been through… most people don’t survive it. You did. Most people wouldn’t let an oaf like me near them. And you told me baby, you let me in. You have spent your life helping people. What part of that makes you anything but strong? It’s easy for alpha’s to be strong. But you, you’re something else.”

His words brought her to tears as she nestled back into his chest as the fire danced soaking light across the room. Eventually Dean pulled her tired body to their now shared bed. Helping her slip into one of his old t shirts before sliding her to his chest. He could get used to this. They drifted off in complete bliss, in each others arms finally safe and sound.


	4. A Simple Wedding

That is until the morning came and the door to their cabin swung open with a loud thud. A growl came from the doorway and Dean shot up out of bed. The Alpha in him was ready to protect their home. But Emma knew. She could smell who it was from the bed. 

“Hey, hey. Easy, down boy. I’ll handle this.” She rested her hand on his heaving shoulder as she climbed from him.  
“Em no, let me go.”  
“Trust me, I’m not the one in danger Dean. I can don’t even need to scent who that is.” He didn’t understand. In his mind an intruder was here ready to attack. She kissed his hand as she moved to the door, Dean scenting the air realizing under all that whiskey was someone he knew. Following his omega, there Lucy was panting in the doorway hair disheveled and looking exhausted. 

“Morning Luce. Coffee?” Emma said as if it was a normal day.  
“Coffee? Thats all you have for me? Morning is all you have to say?”  
“How’d you sleep?”  
“Really!? How the fuck do you think?! It’s my freaking wedding day and I’m hungover Emilia!”  
“Well should have thought of that last night, not my fault you went harder than Charlie Sheen.” Dean snorted, coffee almost coming out his nose. Lucy shot him a hateful look and he retreated behind Emma.  
“Can it Winchester. Emma I’m a mess and I’m sick as hell, I’m getting married in like 4 hours and I haven’t even seen my dress.” Tears began spilling from her eyes as Emma turned with a tray.  
“I know.”  
“You know? Could you be helpful maybe!?” Emma smiled. Walking over the the table she set the tray down, quite pleased with herself.

“Yes. I called it. So I prepared this. Herbs for your head and your stomach, tea for your nerves and to wake you up but not get you wired. Light breakfast so you don’t stuff yourself. I have a bath filled with calming herbs and your favorite record waiting for you. I’ll fix your hair within the hour. Your dress is ready. All I have to do is grab some flowers from the garden and throw something together for myself. While you’re in the tub I’ll check in with Lorna and make sure the food is all set. Chuck made sure the ceremony spot is all ready for you. The flowers I planted last spring grew perfectly so it looks like a real isle way. Lucy everything is going to be perfect. Trust me.”  
Lucy broke down and clung to her smaller sister.  
“What would I do without you Emma.”  
“Show up late to your own wedding in jeans reeking of whiskey.”  
“Not even funny.”  
“But still very true. Go. Get. Tub won’t stay warm forever.” She said pushing her along.   
“But what about-“  
“I’m headed to get Sam after your hair is done. He takes no time to get ready. Go.” She ordered giving a light slap to the back of her head.   
“But-“  
“I’m gonna start banging pots and pans together.” Lucy rolled her eyes and waddled off to the tub. Dean coming up from behind her, hands wrapping around her waist, she jumped slightly at the surprise of it and he began to pull back but she laced her fingers in his and brought him in tighter.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No. It’s me. I need to try harder.”  
“Honey you don’t… I don’t want you to feel like you have to-“  
“I don’t. It’s like fight or flight for a split second then I realize it’s you and I’m fine.” He huffed as if he was going to begin to protest but couldn’t find the words. She knew.   
“I’m safe with you. At home with you. I’m more than fine… I’m happy. Grateful.” He smiled as she turned around to him, holding his scruffy face in her delicate hands.  
“I feel like I-“  
“Don’t you dare try and say you pushed me into anything. If anything I pushed you. Don’t take this moment from me Winchester. If I’m unhappy I’ll damn well let you know.” He let out a low grumble from his chest. “You need to go do your Leader thing and make sure everyone is where they need to be. I need some girl time with my sister. We are gonna get ready and by the time you get back she’ll be done and I’ll have your stuff laid out.”   
“Since when did my little Omega get so bossy?”  
“Since her sister became the bridezilla she is. Get out while you can.”  
“Yeah I think I’ll be going then…” He said placing a peck on her cheek.  
“Yeah save yourself you coward.” She giggled as he grabbed his things and ran out the door. Lucy finished her bath as Emma prepared everything, laying out the natural homemade makeup, the hair supplies and the dress she had worked so hard on. As Lucy emerged her eyes welled up. 

“Oh my god Emma… is that… did you-“  
“Mom’s dress. Yeah. Come here. Dry off and slip it on.” She said with a warm smile. It was a simple white dress, all the fluff and frill taken out so it hung naturally to Lucy’s curves. It had a simple corset back with a lace bodice sewn in. Strapless and stunning on Lucy’s curvy figure. Emma placed simple makeup on her from Lorna, a wedding gift she thought would do her well. A touch of mascara and a pink lip like she always wanted. She twisted her mermaid like curls that resembled her own into a low bun that rested on one side of her head, attaching wild flowers to it like a crown.  
“There.” She said as she placed their mothers necklace on her chest as she fastened the clasp.   
“Emma… oh my god is this Moms?!”  
“Yeah. Been saving it.” She turned and hugged her sister trying to keep the tears from rushing as Lorna walked in.   
“Look at you two!”  
“Hi Lorna.” Lucy called as she tried to play off the moment, pushing the salty water from her eyes.  
“Don’t mess up the work Emma has done! You look stunning! And here I remember you dreading this day!”  
“Oh shut up! I’m aloud to be happy!”  
“You are Luce. I love you so much. Sam is gonna loose it.” Emma giggled.   
“I know right. Can’t wait to make that big old softy cry!” Lucy chuckled through tears.  
“Well then we better get a move on. Emma will meet us there.” Lucy looked to her sister, afraid of parting though it was temporary.  
“Of course. I’m gonna slip on my dress and make sure the guys are ready. You’ll be fine, I’ll be there soon. Jep will meet you there but remember, I’m down walking you down the isle. No worries Luce.” She nodded to Emma though terrified of not having her by her side. 

She waited till the door latched and pulled the soft yellow dress from he closet. It was simple, casual, but fit her like a glove. Just as she did with her sisters dress, she made it herself. A cotton material she had found and washed, dying it with daisy’s to create the pastel sunshine that reminded her of a warm summers day. The cap sleeves fell just off her shoulder, satin buttons lined the back of it, a modest bodice in the front. It fell like water down her slim figure accentuating her thin waist and her round rump. The material brushed just above her knee, her white tennies matching nicely. She formed the top of her hair into simple twists on either side meeting in the back with a touch of wild flowers to match her sisters. A swish of mascara, a touch of bronzer, and a swipe of red lipstick on her lips meant she was ready. She turned, bouquets in hand to find him starring intently at her. Her Alpha, eyeing his omega with such love in his eyes she thought she’d burst right there.

“You… you look… beautiful.” She giggled.  
“I feel silly.”  
“Don’t… Emma oh my god.” He moved to her like a magnet being yanked across the room. Grasping her small hand he pulled her spinning her twice as he took in the sight. 

“I have no words.”  
“Good. We don’t have time.” She smiled pulling his and Sam’s nice linen shirts from the back of her closet. “Put this on with your nice pants. Color should match. I have some finishing touches when you’re dressed then we can head to get your brother.” Dean smiled placing a quick kiss on her lips as he shed his combat styled clothes for a softer look. He hated it. Felt like he needed to be ready to protect her at all times. If he wasn’t battle ready, she wasn’t safe. The camp wasn’t safe. But he knew he had plans in place. It was his turn to enjoy a celebration. Normally it was never for his family. He would keep watch with every shift, the only one not taking a break. But the community insisted he get the night off. Friday was for his family and they needed him. He deserved it. 

She helped him look his best, going down to Sam’s cabin and doing the same for him. She stepped back, letting the two share a cigar on the deck. Overhearing the words Dean spoke to his brother as they looked out at the crowd gathering on the field leading up to the flower arch Emma had made. Neither looking at each other. Trying to keep it as macho as possible.

“Big day.” Dean said quietly.  
“I’d say so.”  
“Still feeling the whiskey?”  
“Cas is an evil genius. Lucy was a wreck this morning.”  
“Yeah Em reigned her in. Always does.”  
“Can you believe we are here? I mean… we said no omega’s. Ever. Now we are both mated. I’m about to get married to the Tasmanian devil that is my Omega. You have your true mate. If only dad could see us now.”  
“I think he’d be more shocked by the women on our arms than the zombie shit show we have running around here.”  
“Yeah. Some how I think a part of him would enjoy the end of the world.”  
“He’d love Lucy. I could see him getting a kick out of her.”  
“Yeah he would. Mom would love Emma. They’re real similar you know.”  
“Strong.” Dean sighed. “You ready for this?”  
“More than anything.”“Lets go get your girl man.” Dean said with a clap on his shoulder. The two sharing a smile as Emma moved between them.  
“Come on Sam.” She smiled, a hand on his arm. Almost immediately Dean’s arm slung against her waist pulling him to her with a grunt. Both looked at the alpha realizing what he had done. 

“Sorry. I’m still-““Dude it’s good.” Sam laughed descending the stairs, shaking his head. Dean’s heart still thrumming.   
“Calm alpha. I’m yours.” He smiled down at her as she turned to his body, melting into him.  
“I don’t know why.”  
“I do. But I’m yours alpha. I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed him, taking the lead for the first time. He was a little surprised but was more than happy to accept. The glow of the coming sunset burned brightly as everyone gathered. Sam and Dean walking in with Cas, the three laughing down the isle as they took their places. Emma and Lucy stood side by side as Chuck’s guitar play softly, hiding slightly before it was their turn to walk out. 

“You ready?” Emma asked, Lucy looking up at her with watery eyes.  
“I don’t know.”  
“It’s just Sam. Just Sam Lucy. Your mate.”  
“I never wanted a wedding.”  
“Do you not wanna do it?”  
“No oh god no, Sam is… I want this. But I never realized how much it would mean to me. That I would feel like this you know?”  
“Oh honey. It’s okay. You two are perfect for each other.”  
“Hope he cries. Serves him right for convincing me to do this. Told me no pups till I’m in a white dress with that ring on my finger.”  
“You both are gonna be a mess. You’re softer than you let on Lockland.” 

Emma smiled wiping her sisters tears away. Linking her arm and guiding her down the isle. Everyone watched as the two made their way down. Sam getting emotional at the sight of her. She looked at the two of them, the loving eyes from the crowd. Lastly her eyes fell on her mate. His head swimming with the image of her soaked in the evening sunlight as she walked to him. She was all he saw. His heart beat like a hammer as she gave his brother a tight hug, standing behind Lucy. The ceremony was short, sweet, and slightly comical due to Cas being who he was. The couple looked beautiful. It was about bringing those two together, but anyone with eyes could see Dean and Emma locking eyes sharing silent moments the entire time. The vows were said, Sam’s ring slid on after Lucy’s and the two locked lips slightly obscenely before the crowd cheered. Everyone exited to the tables and towards Cas’s liquor, save for Dean and Emma. They stood frozen, eyes on each other as the silence of the night took over. He moved to her, guiding her to him as they watched the last of the sun set. Music playing in the background from the old record player and the party already starting. 

“You look beautiful.” He whispered.   
“We’re lucky.” She said in a breathy whisper.   
“Yeah we are.”  
“No. I mean all of us. Everyone here. It’s because of you Dean. You keep us safe. With out this place half these people would be lost, wandering, maybe even…” She trailed off. “Life is different, but I was never this happy before the end. You did that.” She looked up at him with an admiration he felt he didn’t deserve. Like he hung the damn moon. God it scared him but he felt it. That peace. It would wear off soon, on the next raid probably. Some one would eventually get hurt, or worse. Supplies would run low like they always did. But right now they had this moment. He looked back to the party that his people were enjoying, dancing in the light of the torches that hung around the little make shift space. He looked back at his woman. His omega. This was the moment his mind would hold on to in those moments of hopelessness. She wasn’t just his strength, she was his hope. And that, above all else, was the most powerful thing in his arsenal. 

“Come on. Cas has something special for you.”  
“Beer?”  
“Beer.” He smiled as they walked side by side. 

He wanted to take her hand. Lead her in. But he knew she wanted to keep their distance. He pained him, but she stayed next to him, so he’d take it. They talked and ate, laughing and enjoying the evening. Watching Sam and Lucy soak up their night. Dean brought the whiskey to his lips, sitting back in his chair as he watched the two sisters dance together to the old Irish jig Chuck played just for them. Sam sitting next to him as they took a moment. The song paused, Lucy kissing her sister then dragging her new husband on to the dance floor for a more intimate number. Emma stepped back, not feeling Dean gaze as she kissed the couple, walking back to her secret mate. He expected her to sit with him. Instead she pulled the bottle from his lips, setting it down on the chair next to him and pulled him up.

“I was drinking that.”  
“You usually are. Come on.”  
“Where?” He grumbled unintentionally, her pull becoming weaker and her stance becoming almost fearful.  
“I… I just-“  
“Hey.” He said softly pulling her closer, her nose almost to his chest. “Don’t. Don’t do that. You wanna say something you tell me. Firm. I’m supposed to listen to you Em.” He said with pride. “What do you want sweetheart?”   
“I wanted to dance.” She said meekly.  
“In front of everyone?”  
“I know… but I don’t care anymore. I just wanna dance with my Alpha.” She said, eyes hanging low.   
“Alright Omega.” He smiled, leading her out beside the new couple and a few other mated pairs. She stumbled slightly, Dean chuckling as he towered over her.  
“How many beers have you had?”  
“Four.” She said, a hiccup sliding out. “Cas made some that weren’t as strong for me.” Dean shook his head, pulling her delicate hand in his, the other finding her waist. They swayed as the music played softly, fading away. They were in their own little world. 

“You leave on Sunday?”  
“Yeah baby I do.”  
“I don’t know… how-“  
“It’s gonna be hard. But I’m keeping it local. A day and a half max.”  
“Still.”  
“Can you let me do something?”  
“What?” She asked puzzled.  
“Let me keep someone outside your door. Someone I trust. Not because you need it. Because I do.” She thought for a moment.  
“You think it’s a good idea?”  
“I do. I think my mind will be at ease. You and Lucy can do a girls night. Her and Sam are taking some time when we get back. And me and you are gonna do the same.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. We need it.” She smiled leaning her head on his chest as they swayed together. He looked around at the eyes on him, trying not to focus too much. Cat was out of the bag for sure now. But he didn’t care. Not if she didn’t. Not right now.


	5. Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is pure smut. Had to do it till make sense in a few chapters. Plus I mean.... it's Dean. Who doesn't want Dean porn?

Waking up Dean’s bed was empty, his hand searching for her warmth but she wasn’t there. A moment of panic rose in his chest as he shot up looking for her. Peeking out from the curtains that hid their bed he sucked in a breath holding it for a moment then releasing. She was in the kitchen, the smell of coffee filling the cabin. He padded over to her, nothing but sweatpants and messy hair. She stood, drowning in one of his flannels with a quiet smile on her face. He wrapped himself around her, her back to his chest as she hummed, welcoming the feeling. 

“Dean cooking.” She said in almost a singsong tone. The smile evident in her voice. She wasn’t jumping at his touch as much, he felt her comfort now.  
“I woke up and you weren’t there.”  
“You have an early morning. Had to make sure you had something to eat. Oatmeal is on the table, some pork on the side.”  
“I’d kill for a bowl of damn cereal.”  
“Not much I can do there big guy. Captain Crunch is sold out.” She said turning in his arms. Her hand scratched his scruff.  
“I need to shave.”  
“You should keep it.” She smiled. “I like it.”  
“You want me to grow it out?”  
“It’s your face. But I think it suits you. It’s rugged.”  
“Oh does it?” He smirked before crashing his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth his fingers squeezing that spot on her hips that he loved. He pulled her up to the counter like she weighed nothing, bringing her pelvis to his as more moans left her lips. Grinding into her he felt the temperature rise in the room. She was pulling at him, hands in his hair. 

“Dean.” She whispered.  
“Want you.” He growled. His scent became stronger.  
“Dean.” She pleaded.  
“Need you Omega.” He was like a man possessed… like an alpha in rut.  
“Dean I-“ She squealed as he ground into her again. He pulled himself back, a horrifying feeling pumping through him, his body covered in sweat and his vision almost blurry.  
“I’m sorry, oh god… I think my rut hit… I didn’t meant to.” He chocked out hands bracing the counter.  
“No Dean please.” She begged. “Come here.” She pulled his face to hers. In between kisses she spoke. “I didn’t want you to stop. I just wanted us to go to the bed.”  
“No.. you shouldn’t-““Let me take care of you alpha. Let me help you.” She cooed in his ear, her body pressed to his. He gave in whisking her off the counter marching over to the bed. He placed her down gently, moving over her like a lion hunting his prey. She could see every muscle in his body tensed. Pulling back afraid to hurt her. She was newly claimed, a virgin only days ago. But she wanted nothing more than to give herself to him. His lips crashed to hers. 

“Dean I’m okay. Please. Don’t hold back Dean.” Her words sent chills down his spine, doubting her slightly he looked down at her. “You won’t hurt me.” She said pulling him back down, rolling her hips up to meet his. “Take me Alpha.” And with that he ripped his shirt off her body, his pants followed moments after. She was dripping with slick and his musky scent was filling the cabin. He moved into her smoothly giving her a moment to adjust before her moaning drove him mad. He placed his elbows down on either side of her head and began driving into her with a force she didn’t know was capable. Slamming into her over and over, feeling the heat of her body wrapping around, pulling on his. 

“Dean!” She cried over and over again. His eyes rolling in the back of his head as he quickened his pace. He had her coming one two three times before his knot began to catch. 

“Alpha!”  
“Gonna knot you omega. Gonna fill you up.”  
“Please alpha!” He gripped on to her hips with one hand now slamming into her with a bruising force, sinking his teeth in, not enough to break skin but enough to pull her with him as his knot caught and he came in her with a growl. Rolling to his side, bringing her with him, his rut started to ease slightly, not over, but sated for the moment. He tried to catch his breath, noticing she was shaking like a leaf. Panic rose in him but before he could speak her hand found his heart, fingers tracing his tattoo. 

“Calm alpha. I’m okay.”  
“You’re shaking.”  
“It’s a good thing… you made me…” She blushed. Still shy about her new experiences. “It was a lot.” They laid there holding each other for what felt like an hour coming down from the passionate act they had just shared. Dean finally breaking the silence when he caught his breath. 

“I don’t know why my rut hit. I thought after the other night I had it.”  
“My heat trigged you. I was unclaimed. It was one night, maybe it wasn’t enough. How long do they usually last?”  
“I should be okay by tonight.”  
“Once I can move how about you run a bath. I’ll tell Jep to take over weapons training with the boys. He’ll understand.”  
“I should.”“Dean you walk out there in rut and you’re bound to start a fight. Let me go. I’ll be back quickly.” He hummed, burring his head in her hair.  
“Did I hurt you?”  
“Opposite. That was… it’s different then before… when you’re in rut. The way you… I don’t have words.”  
“Does my little omega like it like that?” He said, his voice was like gravel, she could hear the evil smirk on his face.  
“Yes alpha.” She whispered, heat rising to her cheeks. He felt his knot start to detach from her, but he was still stiff as a board. He climbed over her, still inside her. Not moving, just watching her face as she felt him swell inside her. Throbbing with the need from his rut. His haze washed over him again, the look of pure and absolute lust written across his face. She was drunk on that look. That primal need for her body. For his Omega. 

“Does my omega want more?” He asked his lips working at her neck. She mewled itching for him to move, words too difficult to find right now as electricity ran through her body.  
“Answer me Emma.”  
“Yes alpha.”  
“And how does she want it. Did you like our first night… or do you want your alpha to take you like he’s supposed to.” Her breath hitched, the answer stuck in her throat as he pushed further into her.  
“Your alpha asked you a question princess.”  
“Take me alpha.” She gasped. He flipped her over starting what they had only just finished again, her ass in the air and him behind her splitting her open. 

It wasn’t until the late afternoon time and four more rounds before Dean felt calm enough to pull out of her. He ran a bath, she made some food. Slipped on what clothes she could find of Deans after cleaning herself up as much as possible. She slipped out to find Jep walking up the stairs. 

“Hey Emma. I was just coming to see you.”  
“Same here. Looking for Dean I assume.”  
“He’s late… thats not like him.” Jep said with a knowing look.  
“Yeah, listen Jep his rut hit. He’s gonna need today. We still have Sunday to train. He was hoping you could take today for him. It’s a lot stronger than usual but he’s burning it off.”  
“Say no more. I’ll keep everyone clear. Tell them he needs the day. No one should bother you guys. I’ll have Lorna drop off some food, leave it right outside the door.”  
“Maybe some tea? I think his fever is a little higher than normal.”  
“Of course.”  
“You’re a life saver Jep. Thank you. I don’t know what he’d do with out you.”  
“Never have to worry little lady. Just make sure he takes care of you and I’m happy.” He said, barely finishing his sentence when Dean burst through the from door, half naked dressed in only sweatpants, yanking her back almost charging at Jep. He stood his ground hands up as Emma stepped between the two.

“Easy Dean, just coming to check on you… never showed up today.”  
“Get the fuck out of here!” He roared looking like an absolute animal.  
“I’m going Dean.”  
“Don’t you fucking look at her again! I’ll rip your fucking throat out!” He was screaming now, fists balled, knuckles white. His stance was bent like he was ready to lunge. Jep slowly backed up knowing it was Dean’s fault. Emma knew she had to step in. Her hands on his chest as he sucked air in rapidly.

“Alpha calm. De… Dean look at me.” She whispered, his face softening slightly as he looked down at her. Her eyes sparkled, her hair was dark but her skin was like porcelain. Her lips swollen from the last time he had kissed her.

“Look at me Alpha. Just me.” He was torn, his omega was there, safe, but just past her all he could see was a threat. To him, to his home, to her. He couldn’t focus eyes bouncing back and forth.

“No Alpha.” She said firmly. “Me. I need you Alpha. I need you in the house. I need you with me.” His chest heaved. “Take me inside Alpha. Take me to bed.” She begged. He began to back up, her hands pushing him slightly. She looked back a Jep who nodded, getting the fuck out of there because he knew better. She latched the door turning back to Dean who was leaning on the wall next to her. He looked in pain, confused. Torn and not sure what he did. 

“De… hey it’s okay. I’m here.” His eyes shot to her relief flooding him. She removed his shirt, nothing covering her, and her scent enveloping him.  
“I’m sorry I-“  
“Don’t. Just take care of me alpha.” She pressed her body to his and he groaned.  
“Bath. I need to calm down. Bath first.” He said sounding almost delirious. She nodded, leading the way. She stripped his pants off of him, helping her in the tub he slipped behind her, holding her in the warmth of the water. They sat there in the dim light holding each other. He laced his finger in hers and listened to her heart beat. They didn’t speak, just sat enjoying their peace. He began to trace her curves with his fingers, finding her core as she began panting. 

“Not even in heat omega and you still crave your alpha this much?”  
“Yes.” She managed to say as he pumped a finger inside of her.  
“What you told me… am I the first alpha? The first knot?” He added another, her body jerking, hissing as he moved.  
“No one but you. Not even an alpha. I knew you were it.” His eyes all but rolled back into his head.  
“Face me.” He said lovingly as he pulled his hands from her.  
“What?” She asked turning slightly.  
“Turn around.”  
“Dean I-“  
“Face me Omega.” He said. It was a small alpha command but she reacted to it as her biology designed her to. Moving swiftly she was on her knees in the giant basin, looking at her hungry alpha. The glint of primal need was gone now. It was replaced with the look he gave her the first night they were together. Such love in his eyes. He pulled her to his lap. Her legs straddling him.

“I’ve been rough with you all day. It’s your turn. I want you.” She realized he wanted her on top. Not something alphas ever really asked of their omegas.  
“De… I’ve never… I don’t know how…”  
“I’ve got you baby. I wanna see you.” He said, molding his lips to hers. Lifting her up he guided her down his length. She squealed, gasping at the deeper places he was reaching now. She sat there, her Alpha fully inside her, clutching at his shoulders as she soaked up the sensations he was arousing. He gave her a moment, his hands finding her hips, he rocked her back and forth, showing her how to move. The pace was agonizingly slow but eventually she took over. His head flying back as she rode him, water splashing as she chased her own release. 

“Oh god you feel so good baby.” He moaned.  
“De I-“ She could barely speak, now bouncing up and down on him, those noises she made mixing with his.  
“I can feel you baby. It’s okay.” He whispered as she grabbed his neck and his hair, pushing and pulling for better leverage. His hands traced up her back pulling her down harder as she came. He gave her a moment, subtly pumping up into her as she came down. Grabbing her hip he picked up where she left off, only moments later did he come crashing down. She laid there limp against him, spent and half awake. His knot tightly caught on her and his head buried in her chest. It was 20 minutes before they could move, Emma not wanting to.

“Shhh princess.” She moaned again clinging to him. He chuckled, the sweet look of absolute exhaustion on her face. “I know but the waters getting cold.” Her eyes were barely open as he helped his shaking omega step out of the large basin they used as a tub. Guiding her to lean on the counter as he dried her body with a towel. He pulled one of her night gowns from the basket trying to pull it over her head but she protested. He knew what she wanted. He grabbed an old t shirt, slipping it over her head. His scent washing over her she smiled in contentment. He turned her, raking a brush through her damp hair. Wrapping his arms around her she leaned into his warmth a smile peeking out her eyes opening just slightly.

“Tired?”  
“A little.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m not.” She giggled.  
“That was a lot for our first week together.”  
“I feel like its been years.” She smiled again.  
“It has been.” He glanced at her in the mirror, her went hair. Her beautiful face, her plump body. God he was never going to get enough. It was driving him crazy. “Come on. Lets get to sleep.” He whispered pulling her to their shared bed.Laying down as they always did, her had on his chest, her hand over his heart.  
“Is your rut-“  
“Shhh it’s over Omega.” Her brows knitted, eyes still closed. “You took care of me Em.” Her face relaxed. Thats all she ever wanted to do. Take care of Dean. She saw no one else did, that he needed it but would never ask. Once he claimed her that need became the only concern. He placed a kiss on her head, both drifting off sore, exhausted, and satisfied.


End file.
